Clique wars in Mystic Falls
by kennett4ever
Summary: When the night comes and the cliques take over things can easily get out of control. There are five cliques in Mystic Falls. Soon a new common danger appears. Will they manage to live their differences behind and work together? Many couples. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:This my first fanfiction. Hope you like it. All human.**

Mystic Falls Virginia. An incredible but dangerous place. When the night comes and the cliques take over things can get easily out of control. There are five cliques in Mystic Falls.

Number 1: The Mikaelsons. A clique that consists of five British siblings. Finn Mikaelson,the oldest of the siblings known as the "bossy" one,the second of the siblings known as the "noble" of the family,Elijah Mikaelson,Niklaus Mikaelson or simply Klaus the "murderous" and then it was Kol Mikaelson the youngest of the boys known as the "cocky" and the "reckless" of the last but not least the youngest of the siblings and the only female of the family the "bitchy" Rebekah Mikaelson. The boys were tall and muscular. Finn,Elijah and Kol had chestnut hair and brown eyes while Klaus and Rebekah were blondes with blue eyes.

Number 2: The Salvatores. What can we say about the Salvatores? The smallest yet one of the most powerful cliques in the town. Consists only of two brothers. Damon Salvatore the oldest brother of the two "playboy" and kinda bad and fun brother. Damon had a nice body and he knew it. He had raven black hair and the first thing that you would notice immidiately were his sparkling icy blue eyes. Stefan was the "emotional" of the two...when he wanted. The little brother with light chestnut hair and green eyes. Muscular and strong.

Number 3: The Gilberts. This clique consists of two twins and their younger cousin. The twins Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce were separated by birth and recently found out about each other. Katherine was immidiately embraced by the rest of the family. The two girls look exactly alike. They were thin with long chestnut hair and brown eyes. Elena usually had her hair straight while Katherine curly so that everyone can make out which one is who. Jeremy Gilbert was their youngest cousin. He was tall and muscular. He had chestnut hair and brown eyes. Out of the girls Elena was the "emotional" and "innocent" one while Katherine could be extremely "bitchy" if she wanted to. Jeremy was a good guy when he was not high or drunk like most of the time.

Number 4: La Familia. In spite of their name the members of this clique were not family members but they were really close friends. This clique has six members. Caroline Forbes the "bubbly" and optimistic blonde with the curles and the blue eyes. Bonnie Bennett the caramel skinned,black haired,green eyed beauty known as the "loyal" one who can sucrifice everything and fight for her friends. Annabelle or simply Anna Zhu half Chinese and half American. A very smart and easily adjusted girl. Jenna Sommers,slightly older than the other girls was the "protective" and caring one. She was like a guardian for the members of this clique. The only male of this clique the black haired and brown eyed Lorenzo or just Enzo who was really spontaneous and last but not least the gorgeous blonde brown eyed Lexi Branson known as the one who never retreats and Enzo's girlfriend.

Number 5: Kickass. Now that is a good name for a clique. Not family members but close friends. The founder of the clique was the protective and strong Alaric Saltzman, a blonde handsome guy with hazel eyes. Co founder Sage was a strong redhead with a lot of spunk. Then it was the black haired,dark brown eyed wild guy Tyler Lockwood and his sneaky dark haired,brown eyed girlfriend Hayley Marshall. Finally the clique is completed with the sweet blonde blue eyed Matt Donovan and his also blue eyed but black haired girlfriend,the shy but strong April Young.

**Ok guys so that's the first chapter:let's meet the characters.I know that i haven't say much about the plot but i will i promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2. Hope you like it. Please review.**

"So are we going to the mayor's house tonight? I heard that everyone's going." Caroline said full of excitement. Bonnie rolled her eyes and pouted. She didn't want to go but she knew that Caroline and Anna were going to drag her anyway so it was pointless to resist. Lexi came in and smirked at Caroline. "Let's just save ourselves the talking. You will make us go no matter what. And you know it". "That's why you all love me so much" Caroline said blinging playfully. "I don't really see the point of it. I mean we all know that the mayor knows about the town's cliques. He just wants to keep an eye on us. And seeing the others is really not in my priorities." Enzo said entering the room. "Oh come on. Live a little. It's not just war and fighting. We have to relax sometime." Anna said while painting her nails. "I agree with Enzo" finally Bonnie spoke. "It's just a bunch of hypocrites that pretend to care for the people of this town. And relaxing with the other town cliques just makes me more anxious. I am sure that we will end up fighting like last year." "Come on Bonnie it wasn't that bad last year." Anna said trying to change Bonnie's mind. "I'd rather stay here and practice in my fighting skills. I think that i am starting to lose my spunk." Enzo said frowning. Lexi walked towards him and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. "Come on baby. You are the best and you know it." Both of them exited the room smiling at each other.

Suddenly Jenna walked in clearly troubled. "What's going on?" Caroline said worried. "We are going tonight." Jenna said fiercely. "What the hell happened again?" Anna asked annoyed. "The Mikaelsons passed the borders yesterday. They came to our territory." Jenna said. "What's their problem? They just keep provoking us. They think that because they are rich the town belongs to them?" Bonnie jumped into the convesation. "I don't know what they think but we need to talk and we are. Tonight at the mayor's." Jenna said. "In front of the others?" Anna said. "It's ok. I think the Salvatores are going to support us. We all know that they have past with the Mikaelsons" Jenna said. "I wouldn't rely on the Salvatores Jenna. I don't think that they are trustworthy. They took their revenge from the Mikaelsons that killed Zack Salvatore by killing Henrik. If their own gain is with the Mikaelsons they will be happy to join them. I am sure about it." Bonnie said with annoyance. "I am not hearing anything. All of us are going and we are going to solve our issues tonight." Jenna said walking out of the room. Anna rolled her eyes "I am smelling trouble" she said. "Then we better be prepared." Bonnie said wearing her box gloves.

In the Gilbert residence Elena walked into the room seeing Katherine standing troubled in front of the open closet. "Oh my god i have nothing decent to wear tonight." "Are you kidding me Katherine? Your closet is full of nice clothes i am sure you can pick something. Besides it's not like we are going to a big event or something." Elena said smiling to her twin sister. "Now you are kidding me. All the town cliques are going to be there. We have to make a good impression. When i came in to this family our clique was the least important in this town. It is time to show them that we can be them. We are back and we are strong." said Katherine smiling devilishly. "Yeah whatever" Elena rolled her eyes. "What about Jeremy?" Katherine asked serious. "What about him?" "Well is he coming?" "If he is not drunk or something" Elena said in an extremely loud voice so that Jeremy who was sitting downstairs could hear her "yeah he will come." Jeremy came into the room yawning "I can assure you Elena. I am more sober than ever." Elena rolled her eyes. "Well he does look fine to me" Katherine said sitting next to Jeremy. "What am i going to do with you two?" Elena said smiling. "Just continue to love us sis." Katherine said smiling. Both Jeremy and Elena smiled at her.

"What the hell are you doing Kol? It's still morning and you are drinking." "Oh come on know that after working out i always need a glass of bourbon." Kol said smirking at his older brother. Klaus came in all sweaty. "Now what were you doing?" "Oh shut up Elijah. The last thing i need is your lecture." Elijah frowned. "Now someone woke up grumpy today. I wonder who that could be." Kol said pointing at Klaus. Klaus took his guns and went back into the training room. "What's the matter with him?" Kol said looking at his now empty glass. "He is probably a little nervous about tonight." Finn said entering the room. "Why would he be nervous. It's not like it"s the first time we are going to meet the other cliques." Elijah said. "Yes but La Familia found out that we passed the border" Finn said looking angrily at Kol "so we don't know what is going to happen tonight." Elijah looked at Kol "So that's what you were up to last night. Are you out of your damn mind? It is the first time since last year that the things between the cliques are peaceful and you are trying to ruin everything?" "It's not my fault Elijah. I couldn't help it. Besides what's the point of the cliques if they are not fighting. It's getting boring." Kol said. "Kol behave or..." "Or what Finn? Do you want me to remind you whose fault is it that we don't have Henrik anymore? You especially should not talk about it." Kol said looking angrily at Finn and walked out of the room. "Finn i will talk to him brother. He didn't mean it. It's just that it has only been two years." "No Elijah he is right. It was my fault. I shouldn't have killed Zack Salvatore." Finn said and walked out of the room bumping into Rebekah. "What's wrong with him?" "He had a fight with Kol and Henrik was mentioned. Things got tensed up." "Oh they'll be fine. Anyways...what are we doing tonight?" "You are talking about the gathering?" Elijah asked. "Of course. I need money. I have to buy something new for tonight. I have to show to these bitches..." "Your manners sister." "Fine to these ladies that i am a lot better than they are." Rebekah said with an evil smile formed in her face. Elijah rolled his eyes and handed Rebekah his credit card. "Thank you brother. You are the best!" Rebekah said,gave a kiss to Elijah's cheek and left the house.

"Tonight we are going to kick some asses. I am looking forward." Tyler said walking into the room along with Hayley. Alaric frowned. "I hope you are not going to do something stupid. We have been waiting for this truce for a long time." He said and then Hayley spoke. "He is right sweety" she looked at Tyler "just because our name is Kickass it doesn't mean that we have to kick their asses whenever we see them." Matt walked in and jumped into the conversation. "Yeah. Besides most of the time we get our asses kicked." "Thank's for the support dude." Tyler said sarcastically. "Matty is right. You always jump right into the fight while the other cliques have calculated plan." April said giving a knowing smile to Tyler. "What were you going to say. You are his girlfriend." Tyler said. Sage walked in and stood in Hayley's side. "It's not time for us to fight. We need to be united in order to be strong. And Tyler please hold your horses." Tyler nodded and they all gave a big group hug.

A few hours later Damon Salvatore was walking out of the shower when he bumped into a redhead. "Where were you baby. I woke up today and you were nowhere to be found." she said to him. Damon walked past her and walked into Stefan's room. "Now what do we have here?" Damon said to his brother who was absorbed into his thoughts. "I was just thinking about tonight." Stefan replied. "Did you practice today?" Damon asked. "I didn't really feel like training today." Stefan said looking outside of his window at the redhead who was now leaving. "Oh Stefan how exactly do you expect to keep our clique on the top if you are lazy?" Damon yelled at him. "Come on now brother save me the lecture. Oh and Damon since when having sex with redheads is training?" Damon rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "You got nothing to say. Just like i thought." Stefan said. "You want an excuse? Fine! I am the big brother." Damon yelled from downstairs. Stefan rolled his eyes and smiled to himself.

In the center of the town Rebekah Mikaelson was on the mall trying clothes on. "I think that this is perfect for you." said the saleswoman to Rebekah while pointing a long strapless firy red dress. "That's exactly what i had in mind. I am going to try it on." she said smiling. The woman went to bring the dress to her when Elena and Katherine walked into the store. Rebekah approached the girls immidiately. "Oh look. Double trouble." Elena rolled her eyes and Katherine was wondering who this annoying girl is. Rebekah turned towards Katherine and introduced herself. "I am Rebekah Mikaelson." "Well that is explaining the rudeness. Katherine Pierce Gilbert." she said smiling. Rebekah frowned but then she smiled again. "See you tonight Gilbert whores." she said while going to try her dress. Katherine was ready to pick a fight but Elena's hand pressed into her chest stopped her. "Just ignore her. She is just being her usual self." Elena said and Katherine nodded. It was going to be a long night.

**So this it! Chapter 2. I am so excited.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I am waiting for reviews.**

Rebekah walked into the Mikaelson mansion with her hands full of bags. "Really? Shopping? Again? You cost a fortune." "Oh shut up Kol. You spend more time looking yourself in the mirror than all of us." Rebekah said annoyed. "Oh at least sister looking in the mirror is free." Klaus said walking towards Kol in his brand new tuxedo. "Look who's talking. I wonder how much did you pay for what you are wearing right now." Klaus rolled his eyes and sat next to a smirking Kol. "Looks like your mood has been improved since morning. What happened?" Kol asked. "Nothing important. I am just looking forward for tonight." "I can see that. You are already prepared. And why so impatient?" "I have some things to settle first and i haven't flirted for a while so..." Klaus replied with a smile. "Things to settle with a tuxedo...I don't buy it. What are you up to?" Kol asked amused by his older brother. "I should be the one asking that. I heard about what you did yesterday." Klaus asked in a serious tone. "I don't know what you are talking about." "Come on Kol. I am talking about the whole La Familia thing. You know they don't like it when we pass the border. What you did was reckless." "Oh please Niklaus...don't tell me that you are afraid of them? It's a group of hysterical little girls and one poor guy who i really doubt if he is still shane with all these women surrounding him." Kol said looking surprised by his brother's anxiety. "One thing that i know Kol is that we both missed the gathering last year plus Finn and i don't know what to expect." Klaus said and walked out of the room. Kol rolled his eyes and went upstairs to get ready when he bumped into Finn. "Kol i need to talk to you about what happened earlier." Finn said in a pleading tone. "I don't think that we have anything to tell brother." Kol said and walked past Finn. A minute later Rebekah and Elijah have joined the dressed Finn in the living room ready for the event. Klaus had also return after settling "some things" and they were waiting for Kol so that they could finally go. "Really? Who is costing a fortune now? Time is money Kol" Rebekah yelled. "I am coming." Kol yelled from upstairs and in a few minutes was down. The Mikaelson familly was ready. Rebakah looked amazing in her new red dress and the boys were dangerously handsome.

"Dangerously handsome." Damon said looking at himself in the mirror. Stefan appeared behind him looking also dashing in his black tuxedo. "You are so..." Stefan began to talk when Damon cut him "Amazing. I know little brother. Don't worry. You can still try and be like me one day." "Actually i was about to say cocky and full of yourself." "You are hearting my feelings Stefan. And i am not cocky i just have self knowledge. I got the looks and i know it." Damon replied while smiling to his brother. "I hope you will stop flirting with all the enemies this year. I still remember that you tried to sleep with the Gilbert girl last year." "Jealous brother? Well it's ok because this year we have two Gilbert girls. We can share. God i saw them yesterday. They look exactly alike. And wait who was flirting with Rebekah Mikaelson last year?" Damon asked. "We just danced after the truce to give the good example. This is totally different. Besides if i was to do something with the enemy i wouldn't pick someone from the clique that killed our unkle." "Oh get over it. He was an old man. Yet you didn't oppose when they proposed a truce." Damon said to his frowned little brother. "That was because we had our revenge taken." Stefan replied and got out of the house waiting for his brother in the car.

"Enzo since you are the only one ready why don't you get the car from the parking?" Jenna yelled at the black dressed man. "Fine but i won't be waiting for long." "You won't need to baby. Jenna and i are almost ready. Caroline Bonnie and Anna are coming with the other car." Lexi said walking in the living room in her long pink dress. Jenna was coming after her with a yellow dress that was covering her knees. "You ladies look amazing." Enzo said and exited the house. After a while three also stunning ladies were exiting the house of La Familia. Bonnie had her hair curly and wore a dark emerald long dress. Caroline picked a midnight blue long dress and had her hair up. Anna had her hair streight and she was wearing a dark red long dress. The ladies got into the car and left.

"Are we ready?" a desparate from the long waiting Jeremy Gilbert yelled in his black suit. It took a while but the two beautiful sisters were finally coming. They had bought exactly the same long dress but different colour. Elena was wearing white and had her hair streight as always while Katherine was wearing black and had her usual curles. "Maybe one of us should drive Jeremy." Elena said looking at Jeremy with a worried face. "For God's sake Elena how many times do I have to tell you that I am not drunk?" Jeremy almost yelled at Elena and Katherine spoke "Ok Jeremy don't yell at her. She's just worried. We are not used to the sober you so..." "Fine but if anyone of you two talks about alcohol again I will get wasted." Jeremy threatened and the two girls giggled before they entered the car.

In the house of the clique Kickass there was chaos. The boys Tyler,Matt and Alaric were already in their black suits while April,Sage and Hayley were running desperate. The house was full of clothes,higheels and lipsticks,mascaras and false eyelashes. "If you are not down in a minute I am going to kill you." Alaric yelled desperately. "And you say that I am the ill tempered." Tayler said smiling to Alaric. "How long have they been up there?" asked Matt. "For a while. I hope they are down soon enough." Alaric yelled once again. "I am telling you guys I am not doing the cleaning." Matt said pointing to the mess around him while Tyler and Alaric burst out in laughs. Finally the girls arrived. April had slight curles and she was wearing a long turquoize dress. Hayley and Sage had their hair up. Hayley was wearing a long purple dress while Sage was wearing an orange one that was covering her knees. "It took you long enough." Tyler said giving a hug to Hayley who looked really good. "Yeah but it was worth it." Matt added while giving a kiss to April. "Ok so let's go before we miss the fun." Sage said and she got into the car with Hayley and April while the boys took the other car.

It was almost nine when the feast at the mayor's house begun. The cliques and the simple residents of Mystic Falls arrived and then the mayor took over the microphone and greeted the guests. "I would like to thank all for honoring this annual gathering of our small town with your presence. I hope that you will enjoy yourselves. Let the celabrations begin." the mayor said. "Aw he is really good at playing the caring one." Caroline said. "I told you that this is just a bunch of hypocrites. I really can't recall when was the last time that he did something good for Mystic Falls." Bonnie said and Caroline and Anna nodded. The Mikaelsons and the Kickass had just arrived while Stefan was sitting alone drinking quietly his drink,Katherine was watching over Jeremy while giving him warning looks everytime he got near to the table with the champagne and Damon was chasing after Elena.

**So that is chapter 3. I don't know how often I am going to update because I have studying but I am not giving up on this story for sure. Stay tuned...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go. Chapter 4!**

"Ready to get bored to death?" Kol said to Klaus while they entered the mayor's residence. "Kol there are a lot of young ladies around. I am sure we will find something interesting to amuse ourselves. Besides according to Finn and Elijah we will probably have a talk with La Familia." Klaus replied. "Now that would be interesting. I can't wait to meet the ladies of that clique. Maybe i can dash them with my looks and save ourselves the bickering." Kol said amused. "Well Elijah said that we should not underestimate them." "Oh please Nik they are girls and one guy. What can they do to us? I am surprised that they even have a clique." Kol said looking around at the crowd. "Well Elijah met them last year and said that they have potential." "Elijah is afraid of his own shadow." "Well that's a pity." Elijah said walking towards the others. "Brother...i didn't know you were here." Kol said looking down. "It was clear to me." Elijah said.

Rebekah approached the lonely and grumpy Stefan. "Why alone? Where is your beloved brother?" Rebekah said. "Well he is probably after Elena Gilbert. He is trying to sleep with her since last year." Stefan replied looking at his drink. "Can i keep you company?" Rebekah asked. "Look Rebekah...I had a good time dancing with you last year but that doesn't make us friends. Our clique and your clique...it's just not right. Is that clear?" Stefan said with an apologetic look. "Yeah don't worry. I get it. I was just trying to be polite. Besides my brothers wouldn't let me to be friends with the enemy because we may have this truce but we are still enemies right?" Rebekah said clearly dissapointed. "Yeah that's right." Stefan said walking past Rebekah and getting out of the room bumping into Anna. "Watch it." Anna said annoyed. "I'm sorry...although you don't deserve it." Stefan snapped irritated by her rudeness and walked away. Anna sighed and walked into the room. Her gaze was immidiately on Jeremy Gilbert. She felt a lot for this guy even though he was not right for her not only bacause he had addiction issues but mostly because he belonged to another clique.

A few meters away Kol was now standing alone near the table with the drinks. Klaus was probably chasing some girls around for his own fun. Elijah was...lost. Finn and Rebekah...well he didn't actually know and care. He had now a full glass of bourbon in his hands. He was starting to get unbelievably bored when a girl walking towards him caught his eyes. "Now it's time for you to have some fun Kol." he said to himself and walked towards the girl who was now getting a full glass of punch in exchange for her old empty one. Kol approached her. Bonnie was now looking at the handsome guy that was coming towards her. It was the first time she was seeing him around so she had no idea that he was a Mikaelson. "What is a beautiful lady like you doing alone?" Kol said and stood next to Bonnie. "Just getting a drink. I didn't want to come but my friends made me so...I spend my time drinking." "Well i was extremely bored." Kol said "Until you came." he added earning a sweet smile from Bonnie. "What is your name darling?" he asked her. "I am Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett. Are you new in town?" "Not exactly. I live here about a year and a half now." Kol said. "Well i haven't seen you around. Not that i am type that goes out much but...What is your name?" Bonnie asked with her sweetest voice. Kol opened his mouth and as long as he was ready to reply to her question Bonnie's phone rang. Bonnie looked at the id and saw that Caroline was calling her. "Sorry i have to answer this. I will be right back." she said and Kol nodded. Bonnie pressed the green button and took a few steps away from Kol. "Well Caroline you have a terrible timing. A hot guy was about to tell me his name." Bonnie said to Caroline. "Wow Bonnie sorry i had no idea. You need to come in the back garden. Jenna said we are meeting the Mikaelsons there." "Ok i'm on my way." Bonnie said and close the phone. She looked back at Kol who was waiting for her. "I really have to go. Something came up but it was really nice meeting you. See you around i guess." Bonnie gave him a big smile and disappeared before Kol could react or say something. "Well it was good while it lasted." Kol said to himself when he received a text message from Rebakah that they were meeting La Familia in the back garden. The night was about to get more interesting.

Elena was now with Katherine. "Who's that guy over there? He hasn't stop looking at you since you came." Katherine said. Elena turned her head and saw a smirking Damon closing his eye playfully. "Oh God he just won't give up." Elena said and sighed. "So he..." Katherine said while pointing at Damon "...is Damon Salvatore." "Yeah." Elena replied looking at her drink. "At least he's hot." Katherine said smiling at her twin sister. "Katherine please. You think I don't know it. I just can't. It's a clique rule." "We are the clique so we are the rules and I say go for it." Katherine said raising her glass at Damon and walking away. Elena looked at her walking away and Damon coming towards her. "Thanks Katherine." she mumbled irritated with her twin sister. "Hey Elena." Damon said playfully. "Hi Damon." Elena replied with a sigh. "Long time no see...unfortunately." "Look Damon I really don't have time for this." "What are you talking about?" Damon said playing innocent. "You hurt my feelings." he added making puppy eyes and closing the space between them. Elena could now feel his hot breath in her cheek. She was now thinking about what Katherine told her. She was ready to give in when Stefan cleaned his throat getting Damon's attention. "Damon we need to talk." Stefan said to his older brother in a serious tone. Damon smiled at Elena. "Maybe next time we will be more lucky." he said while walking away. Elena released a deep breath and walked away looking for Jeremy and Katherine. Damon and Stefan were now walking out of the mayor's house. "This better be something serious Stefan because I had a really important job with the Gilbert girl." Stefan frowned. "Actually that is exactly what I wanted to talk about." Stefan said dryly. "You are the big brother Damon. You are supposed to be the ruler of the clique. You are supposed to be the responsible one. The good example. And what are you doing? Trying to sleep with the enemy." Stefan said angrily. "Relax brother. I am just trying to have fun." "Yeah have fun but with another girl. Especially we..should know that the cliques in this town are not a game to pass our time. We lost someone." Stefan said and walked away. Damon rolled his eyes and went inside to get another drink.

Inside the house Alaric and Sage were having a drink. "We need to do something to help our clique." Sage said. Alaric looked troubled. "I think that we are ok now that we have the truce. I mean we are safe. We need to keep things this way." "I couldn't agree more. And we definetely need more training. And "how to handle your anger classes" for Tyler." Sage said and they both burst out in laughter. "You think something's going on with them two?" Hayley asked April as they were watching Sage and Alaric. "I don't think so although I would really like it. They are like brother and sister. You know it." April said. "They do look really cute together." Hayley said but was cut by Tyler and Matt that came in with new drinks. "Ready to party ladies?" Tyler asked playfully. "More ready than ever." Hayley said and left her glass on the table next to her,took Tyler's hand and led him to the dancefloor. Matt and April were a few feet away watching them and kissing like they did most of the time. For them it was an incredible night.

In the back garden the members of La Familia were already gathered except for Anna and they were waiting for the Mikaelsons. Jenna took a step forward when she saw Elijah and Rebekah coming. Behind them there were three other men Finn,Klaus and Kol. "Who are the other three?" Enzo asked. "They are probably the other brothers that missed the gathering last year." Lexi said holding Enzo's hand. The Mikaelsons were know standing in front of La Familia. Lexi was opposite Rebekah,Enzo opposite Finn,Elijah opposite Jenna,Klaus opposite Caroline and Kol opposite Bonnie. "You are one of them?" asked Bonnie surprised. "Seems like yeah darling" Kol answered playfully. Bonnie sighed and an angry stare formed into her face. "Just take deep breaths and try to calm down." Caroline mumbled to Bonnie. When she turned her head she saw that now Klaus was looking at her really provokingly. "What are you looking at?" Caroline snapped and Klaus smiled looking at Kol. Then Elijah finally spoke. "Well La Familia...you already know me and my sister Rebekah Mikaelson. These are our other siblings Finn,Klaus and Kol Mikaelson." Elijah said pointing at the three men. "Nice to meet you. I am Jenna Sommers. Enzo,Lexi Branson,Caroline Forbes,Bonnie Bennett and where's Anna?" Jenna said looking at Caroline.

Anna was on her way towards the back garden when she saw Jeremy Gilbert sitting under a tree with a bottle of champagne in his hand. He didn't seem well. "Are you ok?" Anna asked. "Hey Anna right?" Jeremy said. "Yeah. What are you doing?" "Getting wasted. Wanna join me?" Anna was struggling between her feelings and her duty. Feelings towards Jeremy,duty towards the clique. "I could use a drink right now although we shouldn't hang out together." Feelings won. She took the bottle of Jeremy's hand and took a big sip. She completely forgot about the meeting with the Mikaelsons. This was going to be a relaxing night. Her night. Jeremy smiled at her and she smiled back. They were both feeling happy.

Back in the meeting Caroline explained that Anna was supposed to be on her way. After the introductions the discussions began. "We wanted to talk about what happened yesterday night." Jenna said looking at the Mikaelson siblings one by one. "Please allow me to talk." Finn said. "Go ahead." Enzo said looking angrily at the man standing opposite to him. "To begin with we would like to thank you for negotiating and descussing with us about this unfortunate incident. When the truce was agreed last year in the gathering me,Niklaus and Kol were out of town and our little brother Kol was not exactly informed about the terms." Finn said. "Well that's not our problem." Lexi said gaining a bitchy look from Rebekah. "What my brother is trying to say is that Kol didn't know that this was against the truce. We would like to apologise and promise that it won't happen again. Right Kol?" Elijah said. "Right brother. Since all of you care about this pathetic truce so much." Kol said. Bonnie was completely mad at the time. "Do you want war Mikaelson?" Bonnie said fiercely looking directly into Kol's eyes. Kol was simply smirking at the angry Bonnie making her even more mad. "Bonnie please calm down." Jenna said. "No because if that's the case i'll be more than happy to give him what he wants." Bonnie continued taking a step forward. "I don't think that we need to go there miss Bennett is it?" Klaus said while still looking at Caroline. Caroline took a step forward and murmured something in Bonnie's ear. Bonnie seemed more relaxed now and went back to her previous position. "We will let it go this time but if it happens again...the attack will come without warning." Jenna said looking at the Mikaelsons. Soon La Familia walked away.

The rest of the night was calm. Katherine was sitting alone when Elijah approached her. "Miss Gilberrt. Nice to see you. May I tell that you look stanning with the new hair." "I am not Elena." Katherine said smiling at the handsome descent Mikaelson. "Oh excuse me but the similarity is..." "That's why we have different hairstyles. I am her twin sister. Katherine Pierce Gilbert." Katherine said extending her hand at Elijah. "I didn't know she had a twin." Elijah said and kissed Katherine;s hand. "Neither did she a few months ago. But now we are family again. And you are?" Katherine said giving him a big smile. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson." "Clique member then." "Unfortunately. Is not one of the things that I am proud of." Elijah said. Katherine gave him a genuine smile but saw Elena in distance looking upset so she said goodbye to Elijah and approached her.

"What's going on. Are you upset that I spoke to a Mikaelson? I can assure you Elena that it was nothing seriously. We just talked." Katherine said to Elena's worried face. "It's Jeremy. I've been looking everywhere to find him but I can't. He's not picking up his phone." Elena said. "Ok now I am officially worried. But you know him. He is probably somewhere drinking as usual." Katherine said. "Don't worry we will find him. I promise." she said and gave a hug to her sister.

**Ok that was chapter 4. Hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I would like to thank my followers. So here is chapter 5. Please review.**

The morning came. In the Gilbert house Jeremy was slowly getting upstairs when Katherine saw him from the kitchen. "Where do you think you're going?" she yelled at him. "Katherine I...Please don't yell at me. I have a terrible headache." a sleepy Jeremy said. "And I wonder why. Don't tell me that you drank again." Katherine said angrily. "If you are going to judge me again I won't tell anything." "You owe me. Do you know how much effort I made to persuade Elena that you are going to be alright. She lost her mind because of you. If you keep going like this you are going to drive us both crazy. So please think before you act. I don't care how but you have to change and if you don't then Elena and I will take over." Jeremy rolled his eyes and tried to make his way to his room but Elena blocked his way and slapped him in the face. "If you ever disappear like this again I will be the one to kill you. Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Jeremy looked down and continued his way. Elena burst out in tears. Katherine went by her side and hugged her. "Don't worry sis. We will find a way to change this." Katherine said trying to comfort her. "Find a way? Find a way? He is hurting himself. He is addicted. We have no parents or guardians and we are alone in this and I can't do this anymore. I can't be the mother to my teen alcoholic cousin it's just to much." Elena said with tears in her eyes. "It seems that everything we do is wrong." she added. "I promise you that we will work this out. I know that this is not the best solution but I think that we should take him to AA." Katherine said. "What are you saying?" Jeremy said from upstairs. "There is no way I am going to rehab." "Then try to stop it yourself. We will give you one week to change Jeremy. If you don't make it then we don't have another choice." Elena said whiping her tears. Jeremy looked at his cousins with tears threatening to fall from his eyes and went back to his room.

In the house of La Familia Anna opened the door carefully. She got inside the house and as soon as she turned she came face to face with Caroline. "Where the hell have you been?" "Didn't you get my text? I told you that I would stay with a friend." "One thing I know for sure is that you missed the meeting with the Mikaelsons and Jenna is really pissed off. And as for your friend...I don't buy it. Now tell me where were you." Caroline demanded. "Fine I'll tell you...but promise me that you won't yell at me or tell anybody else." Anna said looking guilty. "What have you done?" Caroline said clearly worried.

The Kickass clique had organized a trip in the woods for some natural training. Tyler and Matt were doing push ups while April and Hayley were running around the lake. Alaric and Sage were fighting. "I am sure you can do better than that." Sage teased Alaric when she punched him in the face and he didn't avoid her. "I am sorry my mind is just all over the place." "It's because of her isn't it?" Sage asked Alaric referring to Jenna. "Is just that I still feel things about her." Alaric and Jenna used to be lovers but when they found out that they belonged in different cliques they realized that they had to end it. "I know it's difficult. I can understand you. Don't forget that I used to date Finn Mikaelson once." Sage said. Sage and Finn were really good together. Sage was the one to find out that Finn made a clique with his siblings. Then she immidiately broke up with Finn without telling him the reason. "Does he know that you are in another clique?" Alaric asked. "He found out yesterday. He saw me at the gathering. He came up to me asking me to give him a reason. I told him." Sage said with a sad look in her face. She was still in love with Finn. Alaric finally broke the silence. "Ok that's in the past. We have to move on. Now let's get to work beacause I don't want to get my ass kicked." Sage started laughing.

Back in the house of La Familia Caroline was shocked. "What? Tell me that you are joking please Anna." Anna looked down. She couldn't face Caroline. "Oh my god Anna. How could you? How could you sleep with Jeremy Gilbert. He is the enemy. I can't believe that this is happening. At least tell me that you used a condom." Caroline said irritated and worried. "Caroline!" Anna said surprised. "What? The last thing we need right now is you being pregnant by this little Gilbert punk." Anna was now sad. Tears were rolling down her cheeks when Bonnie entered the room. She had just finished training. She left her guns on the table and approached the girls. "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked worried. Caroline looked at Anna and Anna simply nodded and got out of the room. "She slept with Jeremy Gilbert last night." Caroline said and saw the shock in Bonnie's face. "What? What are you saying?" Bonnie asked surprised. She was about to go after Anna but Caroline stopped her. "I have already yelled at her I think that is better to leave her alone for the time being." Bonnie nodded.

In the Mikaelson mansion the whole family was in the training room. Elijah was shooting targets, Finn was running around the room while Kol and Klaus were fighting. Rebekah had just finished her yoga and was exiting the room when Kol's shirt was landed on her head. "Kol. Watch it." she yelled angrily. "You should be thank me sister. Not many girls have the luck to see me shirtless." Kol said amused by the annoyance formed in Rebakah's face. "Now what's wrong with you?" Rebakah asked looking at Klaus. "What makes you think that something is wrong with me love?" Klaus asked while avoiding Kol's attack. "Well you haven't stopped smiling since you got up from bed so...we are just not used to this." "Exactly. Since I am smiling it means that everything is perfect." He said to Rebekah. Rebekah finally left the room.

Stefan was watching television when his box gloves were landed on his head. "Damon what the hell?" He yelled at his older brother. "Get up couch potato. Sorry for ruining your "being lazy" plans but we are training together today." Damon said approaching his brother. Stefan got up from the couch and made a few steps until he got back to his previous position and turned up the volume. Damon joined him in the couch and they were both watching shocked the breaking news. A member of the clique Kickass was shot.

**That was chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to Fallen Witch Angel for the review. So here is chapter 6.**

Stefan and Damon were shocked. A member of the clique Kickass was shot. "The condition of the local teacher Alaric Saltzman remains uknown." the reporter said and Stefan had a worried expression on his face. He turned his head to Damon only to realise that extremely worried too. "Do you think that the truce is over?" Stefan said. "It could be a clique thing, it could be an accident while training. The thing is that we won't know for sure until we go there." Damon said and stood up. "We are going to the hospital." He said. Stefan got up unwillingly and followed his brother.

Rebekah was now running back at the training room. "Alaric Saltzman was shot." Everyone turned their heads towards Rebekah. "What?" Elijah was the first to speak. "I just heard it in the local news." Rebekah replied. "The Kickass was harmless last night. I don't think they did something to destroy the truce between the cliques." Finn said. "It must have been an accident." "Anyway we have to check it. Kol please go to the hospital and check it for us." Klaus said. "And why do I always have to do the chores?" Kol said bored and annoyed. "Do you care about this clique or not?" Klaus almost yelled at Kol. "_Do you care about this clique_..." Kol imitated Klaus "...you know what I think Niklaus? I am the only one who actually cares. Whenever something comes up I do the dirty work while you and the others just sit around doing nothing." Klaus shot him an angry look and everyone was just looking with a pleading look. "Fine I'll go. Happy big brother?" Kol said to Klaus. "Yeah and I will come with you." "And why is that?" "Because you were right." Klaus said. "Oh look at this. This will be my lucky day. Niklaus admits that he was wrong and I-and I am saying this again-I was right." Kol continued mumbling while getting upstairs to get dressed. "Don't make me regret for saying this Kol." Klaus said to his younger brother. "Never brother." Kol replied with his usual smirk.

In the house of La Familia Bonnie was just about to get home after her daily work out while her phone rang. It was Caroline. "Hey Caroline. What's up?" "Are you at home?" Caroline seemed upset. "Just got home why?" Bonnie asked. "Take your car and come to pick me up from the mall. We are going to the hospital." "Caroline what happened?" Bonnie asked clearly worried. "It's nothing really. I will tell you when we meet." Bonnie got inside the house took the keys and got into the car immidiately. She drove faster than normal. She was really worried and curious to see what happened. In a while she was where Caroline told her. She stopped the car in the parking lot and she saw Caroline approaching the car. Caroline got into the car and they sterted driving towards the hospital. "What happened?" Bonnie asked waiting for an explanation. "Alaric Saltzman from Kickass was shot." Caroline said. "That's new. What happened?" Bonnie said surprised. "No one knows exactly what happened. We are actually going there to check. If the truce is over then we better know about it first hand. Did you have something else to do?" "No I had just finished my training." "It's just that Jenna is still sensitive about the whole Alaric issue and I didn't want to upset her. Well Anna has her own drama with the Gilbert boy,Lexi and Enzo are on their trip today so I called you. I hope you don't mind but I didn't want to go alone." Caroline said. "Of course I don't mind. We are B.F.F. you know it." Bonnie replied with a smile as they were reaching the hospital.

Out of Alaric's room Sage,Tyler and Matt were sitting worried and hugged when Hayley and April came with the coffees. "What's going on?" April asked. "Nothing. The doctor is still inside." Tayler said. Hayley turned her head and she saw the Salvatores coming. "Looks like we have company she said." Tyler immidiately concluded that they had to do something with Alaric getting hurt and he was ready to pick a fight when Matt stopped him. "Easy Tyler. We don't know that is their fault." Tyler nodded and sat next to Sage. "We heard about it in the news and we are here to find out what happened." Damon was the first to speak. "Don't pretend to care Salvatore. It's not your problem anyways." Matt said. "Easy there tiger. If that was done by another town clique it means that the truce is over and if the truce is over then sorry to diasappoint you but it is my problem." Damon said fiercely to Matt. "Enough Damon." Stefan whispered to his brother's ear. "How is he? Is he ok?" Stefan asked politely. "We don't know yet." April replied.

The doctor came out of the room a few minutes later. "How is he?" Hayley asked the doctor. "It was nothing serious. But he was extremely lucky that it was just a scratch. He should be awake in a few minutes." the doctor said and the members of the clique Kickass smiled widely. Bonnie and Caroline had just arrived and saw that the Salvatores were also there. "And the company keeps getting bigger." Hayley said again. "What happened?" Caroline asked. "He will be fine." Stefan said. "What are you all doing here?" Elena,Katherine and Jeremy said. "Alaric was shot." April replied. "Yeah and the others?" Jeremy asked about the other clique members. "They wanted to know what happened obviously." Katherine said slapping her little cousin on the head. "Yeah because it seems that this truce we have is at stake." Caroline said influenced by the event with the Mikaelsons skrewing with their term about their territory. "I think that he is starting to wake up. I will go inside and talk to him." Sage said and got into Alaric's room. "If you didn't know about the incident with the Saltzman what were you doing here?" Damon asked the Gilbert family. "It's clearly not of your business Damon." Elena said angrily. She couldn't say that they were running Jeremy to all the doctors. That would make their clique look weak. Katherine noticed the weird looks that Caroline and Bonnie were giving at Jeremy. Of course it had to do with Anna.

"Oh I am so happy that you are alive. You scared us all." Sage told Alaric and pulled him into a tight hug. "Easy with the hugs. I wasn't killed by a bullet and I definetely don't want to be killed by Sage." Alaric said smiling to his friend. "Too tight. Sorry." Sage told and pulled away. "Do you have any idea who did this to you Alaric?" Sage asked.

"Oh just the people I wanted to see." Bonnie said while looking at Kol and Klaus making their way towards them. Everyone turned their heads towards the two Mikaelsons. "We are not late are we?" Klaus said looking at Caroline as always. Caroline immidiately turned her head to another direction. "Let me guess...you are worried about the truce." Tyler said. Klaus nodded and Kol spoke. "More like my brother was. I don't really care." "Tell me something I don't know." Bonnie mumbled. Kol heard her. "Why so bitter darling?" he asked her with his usual smirk. "You are here. That explains it all." Bonnie said looking at him angrily. "You should be thanking me. I know girls that would die to see me every day." Kol said. "Moving." Bonnie said sarcastically. Kol was ready to speak again when Sage came out of Alaric's room.

"What did he say? Who did this?" April asked. "He doesn't know. He didn't see anyone. He suspected the other cliques but you all being here changed his mind. He just feels lucky that it was just a scratch." Sage said. "Did you just say just a scratch?" Bonnie said. "Yeah." Sage replied. "What's on your mind Bennett?" Katherine asked. Bonnie smiled. "That means that the bullett is still out there." "And? Enlighten us." Damon said. "Maybe it could lead us to the owner of the gun." Kol said smiling too. "I can speak for myself thanks." Bonnie said to Kol. Kol held his hands up in surrender and Bonnie continued. "Cliques usually mark their bulletts. At least we do." "Yeah we do it too." Matt said and Stefan,Elena and Klaus nodded. "If we find the bullett we will know if it was attack from another clique." Caroline said. "But all the cliques are here." Hayley said. "We are not talking about the Mystic Falls' cliques." Klaus said. "You think that we may have a common enemy? You think that this was a message?" Jeremy said. "Maybe." Caroline said. "But would they attack on us to get to you all why not the Mikaelsons or the Salvatores? Why us?" April said. "Don't want to disappoint you love but let's face it. You are the easy target in this town." Klaus said and April frowned. "I will call Jenna,Enzo,Lexi and Anna." Caroline said and took a few steps away to talk on the phone. At the mention of Anna's name Jeremy was starting to feel akward. Katherine noticed. Klaus was also talking on the phone with Finn,Elijah and Rebekah.

"Matt and I will search for the bullett." Tyler said and Matt,Hayley and April stood up too. "We are coming. The more the better. Is not easy to find a bullett in the woods." Hayley said and Tyler nodded. "Do you think that we will have to work together?" Elena asked. "We will see about this. You need to go now. Alaric needs to rest. I will stay here. As soon as I hear from Tyler I will inform you. We'll be in touch." Sage said to the others and everyone nodded.

As they were exiting the hospital Katherine was ready to talk to Jeremy. "Are you sure thet you told us everything about last night?" she asked and you could see Jeremy blushing. "What are you talking about?" Jeremy said. "Forbes and Bennett were looking wierdely at you today." "I didn't notice." "And Caroline mentioned Anna you were weird." Katherine said. "What are you implying Katherine?" Jeremy said trying to play the victim in order to get away. "Don't play innocent to me. I saw the way she was looking at you yesterday at the gathering. If you did something with her..." Jeremy interrupted her. " It's not your problem what I do and with who." Elena heard the heated conversation and spoke. "What's going on?" Jeremy simply walked away. "It's nothing really sis. Don't worry. Everything is under control." Katherine reassured her sister. Elena nodded but she knew that Katherine lied to her. She was determined to find out what happened.

**Hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7.**

Tyler,Matt,Hayley and April were now at the lake at the point that Alaric was shot and they were looking for the bullett. "This is pointless. We are never going to find it. It's like a drop in the ocean." Matt said completely disappointed. "Let's not lose our faith. And it's not like we have a choice Matty. We need to do this for Alaric's safety and our safety. If this is what the other's think then...it's not our clique against other town cliques but Mystic Falls' cliques against another town's cliques wich is bigger and definetely more dangerous. We have to be ready." April said. The others nodded and they continued to look for the bullett.

Back in the hospital Sage entered Alaric's room. "Did the other's leave?" Alaric asked. "Yeah we are officially alone." Sage replied. "Who came from the other town cliques?" "The two Salvatores, the three Gilberts, Kol and Klaus Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes from La Familia." Sage replied. "And what happened?" Alaric said looking a little disappointed that Jenna wasn't there. "Bonnie had a good idea. Tyler,Matt,Hayley and April are looking for the bullett. Maybe it could lead us to the person who did this and the clique that it belongs to if it has to do with that kind of stuff. I mean cliques use to mark their bulletts." Sage said. "Ok. We are finding the bullett. Then what?" "If it's a common enemy...we work together." Sage said. "We have no other choice." she added and exited the room.

Kol and Klaus were now back at the Mikaelson mansion. Rebekah,Elijah and Finn were waiting for them in the living room. "What did you tell me on the phone Klaus? Is it true that we need to work with them?" Finn was the first to speak. "We don't know yet." Klaus said. "What do you mean?" Rebekah asked. "It means that we don't know yet braindead." Kol said gaining an angry stare from Rebekah. "And when do we find out?" Elijah asked. "As soon as the Kickass members find the bullett." Klaus said. "Then I suppose we will have a clique meeting." Kol said.

Caroline and Bonnie entered the house of La Familia. Lexi and Enzo were sitting on the couch drinking coffee. Anna was training and Jenna was sleeping. "Did you tell the others?" Caroline asked Lexi since she informed her through the phone earlier. "I told Enzo and Anna but Jenna is sleeping so I thought that it would be better not to bother her." "I wonder how she will react." Enzo said. "Yeah.." Bonnie jumped into the conversation. "She had a hard time when they broke up." she added. Anna got out of the training room. "Anything new?" she asked. "We are still waiting. But Alaric is fine. He was really lucky though." Caroline said without noticing that Jenna was standing now in the open kitcen door frame. "What happened to Alaric Caroline?" she asked worried. Caroline explained everything to Jenna. Jenna went back to her room without saying a word. It was difficult for her. She was still in love with Alaric. Any mention to him would make her feel unhappy that she had to live without him on her side.

In the Gilberts' house Elena was eavesdropping Katherine and Jeremy talking. "Admit it Jeremy. I won't tell Elena I promise. You know that I am against this rule anyways." Katherine said. "You are paranoid." Jeremy said. "You should tell me exactly what happened. As you could see La Familia knows already about it which means that in order to keep this from Elena I will have to do the dirty work and get you out of this mess by blaming their chick. Fill me in. I can't help you if I don't know. This mistake..." Jeremy interrupted her. " It was not a mistake. We have feelings for each other." "Feelings. Feelings. You weren't even sure what her name was before you slept with her Jeremy and now you have suddenly feelings for Anna Zhu?" Elena couldn't help it anymore. "Jeremy what the hell did you do?" Elena screamed getting out of her hiding position. "Elena!" Katherine said surprise. "And you were going to keep this from me?" Elena said angrily now looking at Katherine. Jeremy left the room immidiately. "Yes Jeremy keep walking away from your problems." Elena said. Jeremy turned his head. "When I do it is wrong but it's ok for you to screw the Salvatore." he said and walked away. "I am sure he didn't mean it Elena." Katherine said. Elena just locked herself into the training room for the rest of the day shooting targets.

"It's getting dark and we have nothing yet." Tayler said frustrated. Matt was already yawning and April was now near the lake bored and disappointed. Hayley was checking her phone to see any missed messages but when the light of the screen flashed she saw something sparkling on the ground. It was the bullett. She picked up and run towards the others. "You won't believe what just happened said with a big smile holding the bullett and pointing it to the others. "And our work here is done." Matt said. April came towards the others and called Sage in order to inform her.

The Salvatores were training when Damon's phone rang. It was a text from Sage. "What does it say?" Stephan asked. "Tomorrow Alaric is getting out of the hospital plus they found the bullett." Damon said smiling. "I will tell the others." Stephan said. Tomorrow they had a meeting at the house of Kickass.

**That was chapter 7. I think it's a little small but I didn't have much inspiration. Anyways hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is chapter 8 of Clique wars in Mystic Falls. Enjoy.**

All the cliques were gathered in the Mikaelson mansion at the afternoon the other day. Twenty two people. Twenty two different characters. And one bullett. There was chaos. Everyone was speaking endlessly and Elijah was trying to make everyone pay attention but he couldn't. "Excuse me...excuse me." Elijah was completely frustrated and he let out a big sigh. "Let me do this brother." Klaus said with a big smile. "I wanna see you try." Elijah said. "Everybody shut the fuck up now!" Klaus yelled so loudly that Elena jumped and dropped her glass of water. "You are paying for this." Rebekah said in her ear pointing at the broken glass and gave her a bitchy smile. Everyone was looking at Klaus with a "what the hell" expression in their face. Caroline started giggling uncontrolably and everyone was now looking at her along with an angry Klaus. "What's so funny love?" he asked annoyed. Caroline managed to mumble some words between the giggles. "You...accent...yelling...to die for..." "Ok Caroline stop now." Anna said and went to stand in her side. She could feel Jeremy's eyes on her but she wasn't feeling guilty about it. Elena noticed Jeremy looking at Anna and gave him a little slap on the head.

Half an hour had passed until they finally started talking about the bullett. "As I was saying.." April said "I examined the bullett very carefully with my magnifying glass. The thing that we found written on is not a clique name." "Then what the hell is it? Wedding invitation?" Damon said. "Don't interrupt her Salvatore. Let her finish." Enzo said. "It was a message." Hayley said. "Exactly but what we don't know is if it was for all the cliques or just us." Matt said. "And what it was saying?" Katherine asked. "That's the wierdest." Tyler said. "It was saying WE'RE COMING!" Sage said. "But wouldn't it be better for them if they caught you unprepared?" Finn said. "That's exactly what we thought when we read it." Alaric said. "That's not making any sense." Stefan said. "Yeah why would they warn you?" Jenna said. "Perhaps they don't want to rule they just want to make a spectacle." Caroline said. "Which means?" Jeremy asked. "Which means that they don't fight to rule and mark territories. They fight because they want to increase their influence and fame. A well prepared enemy losing from them would give them more glory." Bonnie said. "Or they are simply stupid. Just saying." Kol said. "I don't think so." Elena said. "Yeah the whole fame thing sounds more convincing." Lexi said. "And how do we find out if it was just for the Kickass or for everyone. I mean if it was for everyone then they should have sent messages to the other cliques too." Rebekah said. "Seems like you do have a brain after all." Kol said to his little sister gaining a bitchy look and a slap on the head. "I understand you mate." Jeremy said to Kol with sympathy considering that he was slapped in the head by Elena and Katherine on a daily basis. "I suggest that we should wait and see." Elijah said. "I know that we have our differencies as cliques but whether it was refering to all of us or not I think that we should help Kickass. They are still Mystic Falls." Anna said. Everyone was looking at each other until Tyler spoke. "We can take care of ourselves." "Yeah that's why Alaric was shot." Damon said. Tyler was ready to attack but Hayley held him in his position. "I am alright though." Alaric said. "Yeah but if they wanted to warn you or us they wanted us to find the bullett with the message which means that they wanted to miss the target." Lexi said and almost everyone nodded. "We will consider the proposition of La Familia." Sage said. "But it's better to wait and see what happens." Alaric added. "Just be careful." Jenna said. "If La Familia helps then we are in too." Elena said. "And you can count on us too." Finn said. "Same goes for us." Damon said. With that they all left the Mikaelson mansion.

Jeremy was the first to enter the Gilbert residence. Elena followed and Katherine entered last. Her surprise when she closed the door was huge. A knife was pinned at the door holding a note. "Jeremy,Elena come back here." Katherine yelled. "What happened?" Elena said but stayed immidiately out of breath when she saw the knife and the note. Jeremy took the knife and the note that was saying WE'RE COMING exactly like the bullett that was meant for Alaric. "How did they even get in. I mean the lock wasn't broken." Katherine said. "What are we doing? Tell the others?" Elena said. "Let's wait for now." Jeremy said. "Jeremy are you kidding me. A knife was pinned on our door from inside. God they could still be here." Elena said. She was completely freaked out. "We're a clique. Everything's in the programme. Things like that should be a routine for us." Jeremy said. "I think we should tell the others. But let's leave it for tomorrow. We shouldn't worry them." Katherine said and Elena nodded and spoke. "I am not sleeping alone tonight." she warned them and went to the kitchen to have a glass of water and try to calm down.

It was late at night. At the house of La Familia everyone was asleep. Lexi and Enzo were hugged and asleep on the couch while Jenna was sleeping in the same room with Anna and Caroline in the same room with Bonnie. Suddenly the silence broke. The window in Lexi and Enzo's room broke. Enzo woke up first and then Lexi. "What happened honey?" "I think I heard something from our room." Enzo replied. "I'll go check." "Wait I am coming with you." Lexi said and followed Enzo. "What the hell happened?" Bonnie said as she met with the couple in the corridor. "We are about to find out." Enzo said and entered the room. The window was broken by a large rock thet in now in the middle of the room. "What is it?" Caroline said as she entered the room along with Anna and Jenna who were also awake. "It has something written on it." Lexi noticed the red paint on the rock. "What does it say?" Anna asked. "It says WE'RE COMING." Lexi said.

Early on the morning Stefan woke up and decided to have a little trip. He got dressed,got the car keys and exited the house. He opened the garage door but as soon as he approached the car... "Damon,Damon!" he entered at Damon's room. "What the hell Stefan it's nine." a sleepy Damon replied. "You should see this." Damon followed his brother in the parking garage and was a little shokked by what he saw. On the side of the car there was a big scratch that formed a phrase: WE'RE COMING!

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go. Chapter 9!**

Everyone was now gathered at the Salvatores with the message that they got. "So our clique is the only one that didn't got a message?" Finn asked. "Yeah." Elena simply said. "So that makes us more safe." Klaus said. "No. It just makes you more suspicious." Caroline said narrowing her eyes to Klaus who remained calm and smiley. "So what do we do?" Stefan said. "We could stay all together and try to find out who is behind all of this." Jeremy suggested. "That would be an interesting idea." Damon said while thinking that he would finally have a chance with Elena if they were living in the same house. "What? Come on that's not possible. We would fight the whole time. We don't need to live together in order to work together. Besides I don't know any houses that could give shelter to twenty two people." Bonnie said. "Our house is big enough." Kol said gaining a sigh from Bonnie. "Kol please." Elijah said hitting Kol with his elbow. "Yeah I don't fancy living with the Gilberts." Rebekah said in Kol's ear loudly enough so that Katherine who was standing a few meters away could hear her. "You think that is my dream to live in the same house with Rebekah Mikaelson?" Katherine said and Rebekah turned her head to give her an angry look. "I know that it may sounds over the top but I think that this could actually be a good idea." Enzo said. "Yeah if we live together and practice together we will definetely be more well prepared for the enemy. In order to have a good partnership we should get to know each other, help each other in order to get rid of our defficiencies." Alaric said. "So we could stay at our place." Kol said again. "Kickass is in." Sage said and Alaric nodded. "We are in too." Damon said while Stefan remained silent and troubled about the whole situation. "I had the idea so we are in." Jeremy said and searched Elena's and Katherine's eyes for approval but they didn't say anything. "What about you?" Elijah said looking at the La Familia members. Jenna examined the faces of her friends. Enzo and Lexi seemed ok with it. Anna was trying hard to look disappointed but there was a spark in her eyes. She would love to live with Jeremy. Caroline and Bonnie clearly didn't like the idea. The majority was positive to the suggestion so Jenna simply nodded to Elijah. "Ok then. Give us a day to prepare the rooms and you can come tomorrow." Finn said and everyone nodded. "Just for you to know I am sleeping in the same room with Hayley." Tyler said and Hayley simply smiled. "Yeah pairs in the same room." April said and Matt blew her a kiss. "We will keep that in mind." Klaus said.

Elena,Katherine and Jeremy soon got back home. It was already noon so Katherine decided to cook spaghetti. "It smells delicious." Jeremy said taking a ship of the sauce. "Hey it's not ready yet." Katherine said and slapped his hand away from the spoon. "Where is Elena." she asked. "Still outside. Like she's afraid to come in the house or something." Jeremy replied. "I don't blame her. Yesterday someone got into our house and pinned a threat note in our door with a knife. That's definetely something that we don't see every day." Katherine said. "I just didn't expect her to be so shocked. I mean we have a clique not to spend our time but to claim what is ours in this town. Clique things are dangerous. Is something that we always expect." Jeremy said and Katherine nodded. "Ok go get her because I am finishing the food in about five minutes." Katherine said and Jeremy got out of the house to get Elena. "What are you doing here?" he said while watching his cousin staring in the space with a blank expression. "Just thinking." Elena said.

"About?" "Nothing specifically." "Come the food is ready." Jeremy told her and he got back inside when he saw Elena nodding.

The Mikaelsons were now resting in the living room. "We have to make a plan." Finn said. "Plan?" Klaus said surprised. "About what?" Kol asked. "Where are we going to put our guests?" Finn said. "I don't know. Ask Kol. He was the one to come up with that brilliant idea of all those people staying in our home." Elijah said. "Come on Elijah. No other clique had a house that was big enough you know it. Besides you and Finn are the keepers of the house. You will find a way." Kol said while walking out of the room with Klaus. "I am not sharing my bed." Rebekah said. "Not even with Stefan Salvatore?" Klaus yelled from the kitchen. "Shut up Nik." Rebekah yelled and went upstairs.

It was now afternnon and the Salvatore brothers were training together. "I bet that Rebekah Mikaelson will be trying to make you sleep with her at least twice a day." Damon said while avoiding Stefan's punch. "And I bet that you will bw trying to make Elena Gilbert sleep with you more times than that." Stefan said while kicking Damon's balls. "Ouch. Brother!" Damon protested. "What? Seems like you are the one who needs training after all." Stefan said smiling to his brother.

Caroline,Bonnie and Anna were at the mall shopping new clothes. Bonnie bought new underwear and a new black dress that was stanning. Caroline bought new training clothes and a fiery red mini dress. Anna was now trying on some clothes. "I can't believe that Jenna agreed to this madness. Can you imagine us leaving with all these people? I mean only in the idea of living in the same house with the Mikaelsons and especially Kol..." Bonnie said. "What did he do to you? I can see that out of all the Mikaelsons you hate him the most." "Remember that day at the mayor's ?" "Yeah." "He was the guy I met before the meeting in the back yard." Caroline seemed a little shoked. "The hot one that was about to tell you his name when I called?" Bonnie simply nodded. "And is that a reason to hate him?" "Yeah because despite the fact that we started good there during the meeting my opinion totally changed. You were there. You saw how arrogant and reckless he was. But I am more angry with myself because I didn't realise from the beginning what he was like." Bonnie said disappointed. "It's probably a family thing for them to be annoying." Caroline said. "Why are you saying this?" "I can't stand Klaus anymore. I mean everytime we meet the Mikaelsons he stares at me all the time. He makes me awkward." Bonnie smiled at her friend. "It's not funny Bonnie." Caroline said with an angry look at the now giggling Bonnie. Anna got out of the dressing room looking completely stanning with her new outfit. She was listening to the conversation the two girls had. "If you want my opinion Klaus has a crush on you." Anna said. "If you want my opinion you look awful with these clothes." Caroline said angrily to Anna while blushing. Anna simply smiled at her and gave her the finger.

In the house of Kickass Tyler and Matt were playing cards. "Tomorrow it's going to be a long day." Tyler said. "Yeah. I am tired only in the idea of having to hold you back all day from tearing them apart." Matt said and Tyler looked offended. "Seriously baby what are you going to do with your temper issues?" Hayley said while curling April's hair. April giggled. "Why does everyone think that I am ill tempered?" Tyler said hitting his hand on the table. When he realised that he was acting angrily again he looked at his friends and started giggling himself. "From what I see you agree with us." April said.

In the houses of the cliques everyone was packing bags and making arrangements. They had to leave their diffrencies behind and work together. They had to figure out who was their enemy and confront him. And they had to stay together until they do that. It seems that the fun is just about to begin. One thing for sure...it's going to be a long and hard process.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy chapter 10.**

It was morning. The morning that they would put their plan in action. The bell in the Mikaelson residence rang. "Open the door Kol." Rebekah yelled. Kol was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. "Why don't you do it?" he yelled at his little sister while going towards the front door. "I am reading." she said and gave him a bored look. "Yeah you are very busy reading those important stuff about fashion." Kol said sarcastically while pointing to her magazine. "I am really sorry I disrupted your peace." he added and opened the door. The servants had arrived. They would take care of the house and the twenty two people. "Hello. My name is Meredith Fell and this is my team. Galen Vaughn,Aaron Whitmore,Liv and Luke Parker,Nadia Petrova and Jesse. We are going to be the house keepers." "Oh the servants." Kol said giving a big flirtatious smile to Meredith. "Yeah. The servants." Galen said clearly annoyed. "Who is it?" Rebekah said approaching the door. "Who are these people Kol?" Rebekah asked her brother while the seven people were making their way inside the mansion with their suitcases. "Oh Elijah ordered some servants to take care of our guests." Kol said. "How many people are going to stay in this damn house?" Klaus said walking in the room. "I just came face to face with a bunch of unknown faces." "Relax Nik. It was Elijah's idea." Rebekah said. "What was my idea?" Elijah said entering from the front door that was still open. "The whole servant thing." Rebekah said. "Uhm no that was all Finn." Elijah said. "Well he does have a point. I don't think that anyone of us would like to be the housewife with so many people around." Klaus said and everyone nodded. "No you are not leaving here. You seven are going to stay in the little house in the back yard." Finn was yelling to the servants. His siblings were listening to their conversation amused. "And we have problems already. Perfect." Elijah said and left out a big sigh. In a while the servants were in a line and getting out of the house quietly. "That is discipline." Finn said satisfied and looked at his surprised siblings with a big smile. "I am starting to feel like I am in the army." Kol said and Finn laughed. "When are the others coming?" Finn asked referring to the other cliques. "We don't know but today." Rebakah said.

"Caroline wake up. Oh for God"s sake. Don't make me do this. Ok you chose it." Bonnie said and poured a glass of cold water on Caroline's sleepy figure. Caroline shivered. "Bonnie what the hell?" Caroline yelled. "I've been trying to wake you up for an hour now. Desperate situations call for desperate measurs." Bonnie said. "Come on sleepyhead we got to go." Anna said entering the room. "Where is my motherfucking toothbrush?" Enzo desperately yelled from his room. "I can't find it anywhere...have you seen my toothbrush?" Enzo said leaning in the door. "I haven't." Bonnie said. "Why don't you check again? Maybe you already packed it." Anna said. "Found it." Lexi yelled from the bathroom. "Finally." Enzo said and left the room. Caroline looked confused. "Why is he trying to find his toothbrush right now?" Caroline said. "We have to go to the Mikaelsons remember?" Bonnie said. "Yeah that's why we are waking you up." Jenna said entering the room. "Anna did you take my shampoo?" she asked. "I don't know maybe. Ok let's go check it shall we?" Anna said and exited the room with Jenna following her. "God I completely forgot about this." Caroline said. "I did not forget it but I would love to." Bonnie said with sympathy and Caroline smiled. "Come on it's not going to be that bad. I guess." she said and Bonnie smiled too.

The Gilberts had just arrived at the Mikaelson mansion. The big gate opened and they entered with their car in the extremely big garden. Aaron and Nadia were waiting for them. "Now that is what a palace looks like." Katherine said impressed. "That's why they get out rarely. If I lived here..." Jeremy said. "Enough. That just show us why they are all so cocky." Elena said not impressed by what she saw. "Come on they are not that bad. At least not all of them because I would die to kick Rebekah's ass. But when I met Elijah he seemed kind to me." Katherine said. "I think he is just pretending. And stay away from the Mikaelsons." Elena warned her and Katherine sighed. Jeremy stopped the car in front of the house and gave the keys to Aaron so that he would park the car properly. Nadia greeted the Gilberts,helped them with their suitcases and showed them their rooms. The house was big enough so that everyone could have his own room. Elena started to unpack and settle her things. Jeremy was also unpacking. Katherine wanted to take a walk around to see the place. When she exited her room she bumped into Elijah. "Katherine Pierce Gilbert. When did you arrive?" Elijah asked. Katherine smiled "We just got here. You have a lovely house." "Thank you very much. So what are you doing now?" "Just wondering and try to orientate myself." "I can show you around if you want." Elijah said and offered his hand. Katherine hesitated for one moment remembering Elena's rules but she pushed the thought away and gently took Elijah's hand with a big smile "I would love to." and they both went downstairs holding hands. Kol saw them. "Elijah's not wasting time." "What are you talking about?" Rebekah said. "I just saw him holding hands with one of the Gilberts." Rebekah seemed disgusted.

The Kickass and the Salvatores arrived too. Aaron parked the cars and Nadia led them inside. "I will take care of our guests now thank you Nadia." Rebekah said. "Welcome." she greeted them with a big smile and turned her gaze immidiately to Stefan who began to feel a little awkward. "What did I tell you?" Damon whispered at Stefan's ear reffering to his prediction about Rebekah trying to sleep with his brother. Finn entered the room and his eyes fell on Sage. He was dying to kiss her but he held himself. Sage was now looking at him too but when she realized that she was blushing she turned her head towards Rebekah. Finn and Rebekah showed the others their rooms. "We told you that we want the pairs in the same room." Tyler protested when he learned that everyone had his own room. "Not my problem." Rebekah told him and went to show the last room. She intentionally left Stefan's room last. "And last but not least." she said with a smile opening the door to Stefan's room. "I personally picked this for you because it was the only one that has enough blue to please you." Stefan loved blue. "Thank you." he said and Rebekah smiled at him and left. He was feeling guilty for being rude to her at the mayor's the other night. He actually liked her but he was afraid to admit it even to himself. He knew that it was not right to have a relationship with another clique's member especially when that clique had killed his uncle.

Damon walked out of his room and heard music from the room next to his. He knocked the door and Elena opened. When she saw him she sighed and Damon gave her a big sexy smile. "Looks like we are neighbours now." he said pointing at his room. Elena smiled and simply closed the door in his face. He didn't care. Whatever she did he wasn't going to give up.

A few hours later La Familia with their two cars entered the big garden. Aaron was nowhere to be found so Jesse took the car keys from Enzo and Caroline giving her a playfull smile and making her blush. Nadia took the suitcases with Luke's help and showed everyone their rooms. The last one to find out about her room was Bonnie. She entered where Nadia had pointed her and smiled widely. She loved her new room. She immidiately started unpacking her stuff. Her door knocked. She opened with a big smile that dropped when she saw who it was. "Really? I just got here and you are already bothering me?" Bonnie said to a smirking Kol. "Easy darling I just heard the door and I wanted to see who my new neighbour was." Kol said. "Neighbour?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrows. "That's right. My room is exactly opposite yours." he said and closed his eye playfully to her. Bonnie sighed and closed the door in his face. "Now that was rude." Kol said. Bonnie opened the door. "Do you want to see rude?" she asked with a big smile and Kol smirked narrowing his eyes. Bonnie gave him the finger and closed the door. Kol laughed and walked away.

Caroline was heading to the kitchen when she saw Klaus walking towards the opposite direction. "When did you arrive love?" Klaus said approaching Caroline and giving her a big smile. "Why you of all people?" Caroline mumbled. "We just got here." she said clearly unamused. "And why are we so moody today?" Klaus asked. "Let me think...oh I remember. I am stuck in the same house with you." Caroline said and walked away. "Hope you have a nice time." Klaus yelled at her. "As long as you stay away from me." she yelled back not even turning her head towards him. Klaus smiled to himself. "You will come around." he mumbled and walked towards his room which was completely by chance next to hers.

**So that was chapter 10. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 11.**

"And here is the back garden." Elijah said. "Wow. Your house is amazing. I would love to live here." Katherine said and walked towards the fountain. "Maybe you will one day." Elijah mumbled to himself and walked towards Katherine. "How do you feel about the events of the past few days?" Katherine asked and her face became more serious. "I don't know. It's still very recent. But I hope that we will find out soon enough." Elijah said. "I have to admit that I was a little scared. The whole note knife thing. It was the first attack we had since I entered the clique." Katherine said and looked down. Elijah took her hand and tried to comfort her. "I understand the way you feel. Even I feel scared sometimes." he told her and she simply smiled.

Anna was also wondering around the house. Jeremy saw her and approached her immidiately. Things were extremely awkward between them. "Hey Anna." Jeremy yelled. Anna pretended that she didn't hear him and started walking faster but Jeremy grabbed her arm and turned her face towards him. "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked. "What are you saying? I am not avoiding you I just don't want to see you." Anna said. "Yes exactly. Why? I thought that you felt the way that I did that night." Anna didn't want to hurt him but the clique rules kept wondering into her head. She didn't have a choice but to lie to him and end it now. If Jenna did this with Alaric she could do it too. "I am sorry Jeremy but this was a big mistake and it will not happen again. I am really sorry." she said and walked away tears rolling down her cheeks. Jeremy was standing there watching her as she was walking away. She broke his heart.

Inside the house Elena was sitting alone in the living room reading one of the magazines she found earlier on the table. She was so relieved. She needed some time alone for herself now that she knew that Jeremy wouldn't touch drinks as long as they stayed in another house. She was reading about the summer trends when Damon and Stefan entered the room. "Hi." Stefan said and opened the television. Elena nodded. "Hey Elena. What are you reading?" Damon said and sat next to her tilting his head so he could take a peak of what she was reading. "And we start again." Stefan mumbled to himself so low that he bearly heard himself. Of course he was referring to Damon's endless attempts to sleep with Elena. "I am reading about higheels. They are going to be really in fashion this summer." Elena said really absorbed by the article. "Very interesting." Damon said. "Yeah it's very interesting if you are a girl which you're not so please let me read in peace." she turned to look at Damon who was now making those cute puppy eyes again. Does he never get tired. Clearly not. Elena sighed and looked back at her magazine. Deep inside her she felt really flattered from the attention she was receiving from Damon. Which girl wouldn't. He was so hot. Elena kept giving some side looks to him as he was now watching television with Stefan. And then Rebekah came in. She sat next to Stefan as expected. "Hello Stefan,Damon." Rebekah said. "Hello to you too Rebekah." Elena said with an annoyed look and left the room. She was tired of Rebekah and her bitchyness.

Kol and Klaus were training. Kol was doing push ups while Klaus was shooting targets. "I saw you talking with one of the servants today." Klaus said to his brother. "Meredith." Kol said. "Well do you like her?" "She is easy on the eyes." Kol replied. "And?" "And nothing. I am just flirting. Although sleeping with her wouldn't be a bad idea. She could be very useful." Kol said. "What do you have in your dirty mind brother?" Klaus asked with a big smile as he shot the middle of the target. "You are really good at this." Hayley said as she entered the training room. "Thank you." he said dryly but as soon as he saw Caroline entering the room he spoke to Hayley again. "Why don't you let me show you how to do it love?" he said,took Hayley's hand and dragged her towards the targets. He saw Caroline looking slightly annoyed but what he didn't see was that Tyler was also in the room now looking extremely angry. He ws the jealous type of boyfriend. Hayley now noticed that Tyler was there,said thank you to Klaus and walked towards him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and they were now heading towards the living room. "What the hell was that?" Tyler said angrily. "Come on baby he was just trying to be nice and show how to shoot properly." Hayley said. Tyler didn't buy it but he didn't want to cause a scene in front of Rebekah and the Salvatores that were still in the living room.

Back in the training room Caroline approached Klaus. "How long are you planning to stay here?" she asked annoyed. "As long as it takes to finish my practice love." Klaus said and gave her a big smile. "Do you want to join me?" he asked playfully. "If you play the target?" she said with a fake smile. Klaus face became serious especially when he heard Kol laughing with his heart. He had clearly heard the conversation between them. "No thanks. But we could shoot together." he said. "No. And I want to practice too so be quick." Caroline said and walked away. "Why so rude love?" Klaus yelled at her. Caroline stopped turned around and gave him the finger. "Don't worry brother it's a clique thing obviously. Bonnie Bennett did the same to me earlier when I told her she was being rude to me." Kol said walking towards Klaus. "Well probably you deserved it." Klaus said and gave a sympathetic look to him.

Caroline joined Bonnie in the kitchen. "Oh my god he is so annoying." Caroline yelled. "What happened?" Bonnie asked taking a ship from her juice. "Klaus happened but I don't want to talk about it here." she said pointing at Galen. He was the chef but he was probably eavesdropping and he was the talkative type. Bonnie nodded and followed Caroline out of the kitchen. They were heading to Bonnie's room but as they reached the corridor they stopped dead in their tracks. What they saw was a bit socking.

**That was chapter eleven. I hope that enjoyed it. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy chapter 12. I would like to thank you for the reviews the follows and the favs.**

What they saw was a bit shocking. Enzo and Lexi were lying unconcious in the middle of the corridor. Bonnie and Caroline approached them immidiately to make sure that nothing too bad had happened. "They breathe." Caroline said relieved. Bonnie tried to wake them by calling their names and giving light slaps on their cheeks. Lexi was the first to wake up. "What the hell happened? My head hurts." "We were heading to my room and we saw you lying on the floor unconcious. Don't you remember what happened?" Bonnie asked. Enzo opened his eyes. "What the hell was that? Are you alright baby?" he asked Lexi. "Yeah I am fine. Just a light headache." she replied. "Hey guys! Check this out." Caroline said pointing at two broken vases. "Now I remember." Enzo said. "Yeah we were exiting our room and suddenly I felt a headache and then it was black." Lexi said. "Yeah exactly." Enzo agreed. "Probably someone hit your heads with the vases. But who would do that?" Bonnie said. "Not only who but why?" Caroline said. "Inform the others. We will check the room to see if anything is missing." Lexi said. "Yes and when we are done we will have a meeting." Enzo said. Caroline and Bonnie nodded and left to inform the others.

Everyone was now gathered in the Mikaelson living room. "I didn't do it." Kol said. "We are aware. Thank you." Bonnie said sarcastically and Kol gave her an annoyed look. Then Caroline spoke. "Ok. Alaric and Sage were at the mall, Elena was outside with Katherine and Elijah, Tyler,Hayley, Matt and April were also outside,Jeremy and Anna were walking in the garden,Kol and Klaus were practicing,Rebekah and the Salvatores were watching television,me and Bonnie were in the kitchen,Finn was in the garage and Jenna was sleeping." she said. "The only one in the house with no good allaby is Jenna." Klaus said. "Yeah but Jenna belongs to La Familia and she was alone." Caroline said. "I would never hurt Lexi and Enzo. We are on the same team. Besides there were probably two people." Jenna said angrily to Klaus. "Then who did it if we are all innocent?" Rebekah said. "Or someone from our common enemies got into the house unnoticed.." Alaric said "Or it was someone from the servants." Kol finished and gave Bonnie a smile. Bonnie sighed "Although I hate it he does have a point." Bonnie said. "I don't think that someone got in unobserved. Is probably the servant thing." Finn said. "What are we waiting for? Call them." Rebekah said to Elijah. "No." Damon said "I think we should do it the old good clique way." "Interrogation?" Elena said surprised. "I agree." Klaus said. "This way they will learn not to mess with us again. Noone leaves until we find out who did it." he added. "I would be really happy to interrogate that Fell babe." Kol said with a smirk. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Ok you and...Bonnie will take Meredith Fell." Finn said. "And why should I go with him?" Bonnie protested. "Don't pretend that you don't like it. I know you are dying to see me playing the bad cop." Kol said and Bonnie sighed. " "Me and Caroline will take that Jesse guy. I don't like him. He never gave us his last name." Klaus said. "I am not coming with you." Caroline said. "Why love. I promise I won't bite." Klaus said earning an annoyed look from Caroline. "I want to interrogate this Nadia Petrova." Katherine said. "I will go with you." Jeremy said. "Can I come?" Anna said. She was feeling bad for hurting Jeremy earlier so she wanted to spend some time with him. Jeremy and Katherine nodded. "Of course Elena will come with me." Damon said. Elena sighed. "I am coming with you too." Stefan said. "Me too. We will take Aaro Whitmore." Rebekah said. "I will go with Lexi and I also want Elijah in my team." Enzo said,Lexi smiled and Elijah nodded and spoke. "We will interrogate Liv Parker." "Then us four will interrogate Luke Parker." April said pointing at Matt,Tyler and Hayley. "And that leaves us with Galen Vaughn." Sage said to Alaric,Jenna and Finn.

As they were heading to the interrogation rooms with the servants Elena was thinking and thinking and thinking. "What's wrong beautiful?" Damon said. Elena looked troubled. Two names were familiar. Really familiar...

Kol took Meredith's hand in his and led her to the room. Bonnie was following behind them. They entered,Meredith sat down and the interrogation began. Every now and then Kol would mention how beautiful Meredith looks and how charming she is. "Ok so tell us my darling gorgeous little thing where were you this afternoon?" Kol said with a big smile on his face looking seductively at Meredith. "Mikaelson behave." an annoyed Bonnie said. But Kol continued exactly the same way. Time was passing and still nothing. Bonnie became irritated. Everytime she was trying to ask a question would Kol interrupt her. She didn't want to admit it but she was feeling a little jealous seeing Kol persistantly flirting with Meredith. Bonnie grabbed Kol's arm and led him a few steps away so that Meredith couldn't hear them. "Are you going to stop?" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes. "Stop what darling?" "One : don't call me darling,two : you are talking all the time and three : she is not going to tell anything if you flirt with her instead of interrogating her." "We are jealous aren't we?" Kol asked amused with a smirk on his lips. "I am not jealous you're just doing it all wrong." Bonnie yelled catching Meredith's attention. They continued the bickering and Meredith was staring at them really confused. "Are you going to interrogate me or not?" Meredith asked. "Shut up!" both Kol and Bonnie said to Meredith who sighed and continued watching the Kol and Bonnie show.

In the room with Klaus and Caroline things were a little reversed since Jesse had shown a certain interest towards Caroline and Klaus was about to murder him. Especially when he touched Caroline's hand Klaus picked a fight. "What are you doing you fucking idiot!" Klaus yelled and punched Jesse on the face. Jesse was now on the floor with a bleeding nose. "What is wrong with you?" Caroline said and helped Jesse up. "I just got carried away." Klaus said. "Well you owe him an apology." Caroline said. "No really it's ok." Jesse said. "You heard him." Klaus said raising his eyebrows. "No it's not ok." Caroline said and walked out of the room after calling Klaus a pig.

Damon,Stefan and Rebekah were interrogating Aaron Whitmore while Elena was just standing in the corner thinking. "Seriously what's wrong with you Gilbert." Rebekah yelled and Elena looked a little shocked. "What was the name of that guy that got kicked out of his clique in New Orleans and decided to create a new one that would be the most famous of all?" Elena asked. "You are talking about this paranoid piece of shit that betrayed his clique?" Stefan said and Elena nodded. "I think it's Kai. Kai Parker." Rebakah said. "Fuck! I knew it!" Elena yelled and run out of the room.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Enjoy.**

Elena went straight into the room where Tyler,April,Hayley and Matt were interrogating Luke Parker. "Where is he?" Elena asked out of breath. Damon who was following Elena stormed into the room. "Elena what happened?" Damon asked. "Yeah what do you want here?" Hayley said. "Damon go to Enzo,Lexi and Elijah and tell them not to leave Liv from their eyes." Elena said,Damon nodded and left the room. "What is going on?" April asked troubled. "Where is Luke?" Elena asked. "He asked to go to the toilet why?" Matt responded. "Damn!" Elena said and headed to the toilets.

Damon found Enzo,Lexi and Elijah alone in the room. "Where is Liv?" he said entering the room. "In the toilet why?" Elijah asked. "Elena was thinking something and then ran out of the room. She went to Tyler,April,Hayley and Matt and asked them about Luke and then she told me to come here and tell you not to leave Liv from your eyes." Damon said. "You think she found out something important?" Lexi said. "I don't know but she was making some questions about this boy that wanted to revenge the cliques for kicking him out. Kai Parker I think." Damon said and Elijah understood. "How did we not notice earlier?" Elijah sighed. "What is going on?" Enzo said. "Their last name is Parker. Liv and Luke Parker." Elijah said. Elena came in "Please tell me that Liv is here." "She went to the toilet." Lexi said. "Well noone's at the toilets neither Luke nor Liv." Elena said. "They probably understood what's going on and left." Enzo said. "How long have they been gone." Damon asked. "About ten minutes." Lexi said. "Maybe we can still find them." Elena said. "Damon,Enzo get the car. I am coming too. We will search the area. Girls check the house that they stayed. If you don't find them inform the others and gather them all in the living room. We are having a meeting. Again." Elijah said and he,Damon and Enzo exited the mansion.

They were wondering in the area for a while but nothing. Damon called Elena. "Hey we just checked the house. Their rooms are empty. They left." Elena said. "Fine. Warn the others. We are on our way home." Damon said. "Did you find anything?" "No. Nothing." Damon said. They said their goodbyes and closed the phone. "What did he say?" Lexi asked. "They didn't find them. Let's go tell the others." Elena said and Lexi nodded.

Aaron,Meredith,Galen,Jesse and Nadia were leaving the mansion and headed to their little house in the back garden when Elijah,Damon and Enzo arrived. They went straight into the living room to see everyone alarmed and worried. "What happened Elena just told us did you find anything are you ok?" Katherine said and rushed next to Elijah. Elijah couldn't help but smile to Katherine. He liked the fact that she was worried about him. "We are fine but unfortunately we didn't find anything." Enzo said. "Well if miss Gilbert had told us earlier what she was thinking about then maybe we could catch them." Rebekah said and Elena looked at her angrily. "Don't you ever stop being a bitch?" she said but Damon murmured soething in her ear to make her calm down. Rebekah smiled. "What are we doing now?" Caroline asked. "We know three of them. Maybe we can try to spot them then watch them and attack." Bonnie said. "I like the way you are thinking Bennett." Kol said and Bonnie simply rolled her eyes. "I bet they are already watching us." Klaus said. "Then we should do something about it. Sholdn't we?" Stefan said,took his gun and exited the house. "Where is he going?" Jeremy said. "I think I know what's on his mind." Rebekah said and followed Stefan also armored. "Can somebody explain to me?" Caroline said. "Shifts Forbes." Hayley said. "So now we are going to watch our house?" Finn said. "Someone needs to do it." Jenna said. "We don't need to. I could hire..." Finn said but was interrupted. "You hired the last time and we all saw what happened. I will hire this time." Klaus said to Finn and exited the room while dialing a number on his cell phone.

"So Stefan...we are going to make a good team together." Rebekah said and smiled. "If only it was under other circumstances..." Stefan said and smiled back. It was the first time he was feeling relaxed next to Rebekah. "I am scared." she said. "For the first in my life. This is bigger then we thought it would be." "I understand. I am not scared about the enemy. I am most scared about how exactly are all we going to work as a team." Stefan said. Rebekah nodded and smiled.

The night came and Klaus' new employees had arrived. They would watch the house late at night. Everyone was heading to their beds except for Bonnie. She was on the internet searching information about Kai Parker. Caroline was going to the kitchen to drink a glass of water and she saw her friend. "What are you doing still here?" Caroline asked. "Searching information." Bonnie replied. "About?" "This Kai Parker. You know what they say. Know the enemy." Bonnie said eyes never leaving the computer screen. "Fine." Caroline said and headed to the kitchen. She filled her glass with cold water and she began drinking when she heard something. "Bonnie? Is that you?" she yelled but noone answered. She went back into the living room to check on Bonnie but she had left. Caroline returned in the kitchen. She heard something again. Her heart started beating fast. She grabbed a knife from the cupboard and started walking towards the sound. And then...

**That was chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is chapter 14. I would like you thank you for the support (follows,favs,reviews).**

"Boo!" Klaus yelled behind Caroline. Caroline jumped and dropped the knife. She turned and saw Klaus laughing with his heart. "It's not funny you idiot!" an angry Caroline yelled and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You scared the shit out of me." Caroline said and left a deep breath. "You should have seen your face." Klaus said smiling. Caroline looked annoyed. "You should see your face when I punch you." Caroline said and tried to left the room but Klaus grabbed her arm. "Leaving so soon love?" he asked as he pressed his body against hers. Caroline was now examining THE SHIRTLESS Klaus from top to toe with her blue eyes. She gave her sexiest smile to him and then she talked. "If you ever touch me like this again...I will rip your head off!" she pushed him away and left the room. Klaus smiled to himself. "Feisty. I like that."

The morning came. Bonnie opened her eyes and got up. She went to put some clothes on before going downstairs for breakfast. She was always sleeping with her underwear. For today she picked a v-neck black short top that left her belly button uncovered and jean shorts. She had her hair streight and she was also wearing her black all-stars. She looked herself at the mirror smiling and she opened the door. The door from the opposite room opened the exact same time. Kol walked out of the room in his black jeans and blue v-neck t-shirt looking hot. For the first time he didn't say anything to her. In fact he completely ignored her. She just gave him a quick look and then she was watching him making his way downstairs. She just ignored the incident too and walked downstairs. As Kol was walking he was smiling proud for himself. He decided to ignore her just to see how she would react if he showed that he simply didn't care. He walked into the kitchen and saw Galen cooking and Meredith cleaning. Katherine,Elijah,Rebekah and April were also there having breakfast. Kol greeted them all and as soon as Bonnie walked in he spoke to Meredith. "Meredith darling could you get a cup of coffee for me please?" Kol asked in his most seductive voice. "Sure." Meredith said and smiled. "Goodmorning." Bonnie said. Everyone returned the greeting except for Kol who didn't even turned around to look at her. "Bring it in my room will you?" Kol said to Meredith referring to the coffee. She nodded with a light giggle and Kol left the room. Bonnie rolled her eyes and sat next to Katherine. She didn't want to admit it but she was feeling a little jealous.

Damon had just woke up and decided to pay Elena a visit. He didn't even bother to knock and just walked into her room. Elena was in the shower so Damon sat on her bed and waited for her. After a while Elena walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She jumped when she saw Damon on her bed. "Damon what the hell are you doing here?" she asked annoyed. "I knocked the door but you didn't answer so I invited myself in." he lied. "And what do you want?" "Nothing important." Damon smiled at her. "Now where did we leave off last time?" he asked closing the space between them again. "What are you talking about?" Elena said taking a step back until she was touching the wall behind her. "At the mayor's." Damon said "Before my annoying little brother interrupted." His body now pressed against hers. He leaned to her,his lips brushing against hers. "What do you say Elena?" he mumbled his lips touching hers "Shall I continue?" Elena struggled hard but she couldn't resist. She kissed him.

Back in the kitchen Kol had returned his cup after drinking his coffee and he was now flirting with Meredith trapping her between him and the door frame. Bonnie and Galen were the only other people in the room. Bonnie was getting irritated. "What is he trying to proove?" she mumbled to herself but then it hit her. If he wanted war that was exactly what he was going to get. She decided to play his game. She stood up and approached Galen in the sexiest way possible. Kol tried to give her a quick look but he froze when he saw her whispering into Galen's ear and smiling seductively. He tried to play cool and got back talking to Meredith. Bonnie walked past him and Galen followed her. Kol was now irritated. "I have to go." he said to Meredith and left the room. He saw Bonnie and Galen going upstairs and he was feeling extremely jealous. He followed them upstairs and saw Galen entering Bonnie's room. He waited for a while until Galen came out holding something in his hands but Kol didn't notice. He just pinned him to the wall. "What were you doing with her?" Kol asked angrily. Bonnie heard the noise and came out of her room. She saw the scene and ran towards them. "Kol what is the meaning of this?" she asked angrily. Kol gave her an annoyed look and went into his bedroom. Bonnie felt satisfied. She turned back to Galen. "What happened did he hurt you?" "No. But I am sure he was going to. He is the jealous type. Thanks for the cook book by the way." Galen said and went back to the kitchen. Bonnie went back to her room.

In the living room Rebekah was sitting alone when Stefan entered the room. "Hey how are you?" he said. "Good but bored." Rebekah replied. Stefan didn't want to mess with other clique girls but their dance kept coming to his mind. He wanted her. That was the first time that he admited it to himself. "Do you want to practice with me?" he asked her. "Are you sure?" Rebekah asked surprised by his offer. "Yeah." he replied. "Sure why not?" Rebekah said and they both headed to the training room.

Finn was now in his room buttoning up his shirt when his phone rang. "Hello?" Finn said but noone answered. "Hello?" but nothing came from the other line. He hanged up and he went to the bathroom. When he returned he checked his phone. He had one missed call and a voice mail. He played the voice mail. What did it say? "We're coming."

**That was chapter 14. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is chapter 15. I hope you like it.**

Finn closed his phone and went downstairs. He found Klaus sitting in the living room. "Brother." Finn yelled. "Goodmorning Finn." Klaus said to his brother and continued to read his newspaper. "I got a voice mail." Finn whispered to Klaus and sat next to him. "Impressive. And why are you whispering?" Klaus said smiling sarcastically to his brother. "It was from them." Finn said seriously. "Them?" "The enemy?" "And whwt did it say?" "We're coming! Again." Klaus sighed and Enzo walked in the room. "He just got a voice mail from the enemy." Klaus said pointing to Finn. Enzo narrowed his eyes. "I think we shouild all expect threatening calls. When they hit me and Lexi they probably took our phones and got everyone's numbers." Enzo said. "What are we going to do about it?" Matt said entering the room. He had heard the conversation. "What do you mean?" Finn said. Jeremy now was the one to walk in jumping in the conversation. "Matt is right. We can't just wait here until they attack. We have to do something about it. They have warned us so many times but we have done nothing to stop them." Klaus nodded. "I think we should try to spot them like Bonnnie said the other day." Matt said. "Yeah we should find out if those three are alone in this." Jeremy said. "I don't think that they are alone." Stefan said entering the room. "Three against twenty two is a suicide mission." he added. "I agree." Klaus said and stood up. He exited the room when he bumped into Caroline. "I heard you talking." Caroline said. "Bonnie was looking information yesterday about Kai Parker. Maybe she found something. I could talk to her." Caroline said. "Are you talking to me?" Klaus asked surprised. "No! Of course I am talking to you. Do you see anyone else around?" Caroline asked irritated. "I am just not used to it. Usually when we cross paths you are avoiding me." "Of course I do you are annoying but this is a clique thing and it's important so." Caroline said. "Yeah talk to Bonnie. She may have found something helpful." Caroline nodded and headed to Bonnie's room.

Bonnie was listening to music lying on her bed. She was thinking the incident with Kol and was blaming herself for trying to play his game. "And why should I care what he thinks and who he flirts with?" she mumbled to herself bringing her pillow to her face and sighing. Caroline knocked but Bonnie had her earphones on and didn't hear her. Caroline knocked again but she received no answer. "Bonnie?" she yelled. Nothing. "Bonnie?" she yelled even louder and upseted Kol from the opposite room. "Could you keep it down please?" Kol said annoyed opening his bedroom door. "She's not answering." Caroline said. "Go in." Kol said. "I think it's locked." From the other side of the door Bonnie was angry and tried to calm down by tearing apart her pillow. "Step aside." Kol said and kicked the door so hard that it opened. Kol raised his face and Caroline walked in both of them seeing Bonnie with "a what the hell" expression and covered in white feathers. She simply left the pillow down and took off her earphones. "What happened?" Kol rolled his eyes and got out of the room. He was continuing this silence game with her and was feeling still angry about the incident with Galen. "You tell me what happened. Why are you dressed like a chicken?" Caroline asked the feather covered Bonnie. "I was just handling my anger." Bonnie said. "Yeah ok I wanted to talk to you about yesterday night." Caroline said. "Yeah I hear you." "Did you find anything interesting about Kai Parker?" Caroline asked. "Not much but I think that it is quite helpful. He owns a twelve membered clique but it's not just them. The friend I contacted, Jamie , said that he has an army." "Army?" "Something like followers. They are not basic members but they work for him." "Do we know number?" "Unfortunately not." "So we already know three from the twelve." "That's right. Did anything happen?" Bonnie asked. "They hit again. Finn got a "we're coming" voice mail." Caroline said and Bonnie sighed.

Elena was still kissing Damon. She lost herself somewhere between the passion and the lust that was filling her soul. Although she knew that she was going against her own rules it felt right. Fuck the rules. She decided to become more like Katherine. More free. Damon caressed her back and she was feeling his touch burning her soul. Unfortunately it had to end. Elena's door knocked. Elena pulled away from the kiss,opened the bathroom door and pushed Damon in before he could react. "We are so busted!" she mumbled to herself. "Who is this?" "It's me." she heard her twin sister say from the other side of the door. "Come in." she said still looking upset. Katherine opened the door and walked in. "Is anything wrong?" Katherine asked seeing her upset sister. "No! Everything is fine! Why would you say that?" Elena yelled. "Ok ok calm down." Katherine said. Elena took a deep breath and sat down to her bed. "So..what do you want?" "I just wanted to talk to my sister. Is that so bad?" Katherine said trying to figure out what caused Elena's nervousness. "No. What did you want to talk about?" Elena said. "I wanted to say something to you but promise that you won't judge me." Katherine said and Elena narrowed her eyes. "What happened?" "Promise." "Fime I promise." Elena said and Katherine took a deep breath. " I think I am in love." Katherine said. "That's great sis. Who is the lucky one? Do I know him." Katherine looked down. "It's...Elijah. There I said it." Elena was now a little shocked. "How?" that was all she managed to say. "I don't know. I mean he is always so nice to me and he makes me feel safe and happy." Elena wanted to yell at her but remembered the locked in the bathroom Damon. She was not the right one to judge her so simply gave a big hug to her sister. "Are you ok with this?" Katherine asked surprise. Elena gave her a big smile. "If it makes you happy." Katherine huged her sister and walked out of the room happy.

Caroline had left Bonnie's room and went downstairs to inform the others about what Bonnie had discovered. Everyone was there. Bonnie and Caroline explained everything and now they were all thinking what their first move would be. "Any locations that he may be?" Anna asked. "We got some locations but if we want to be in time we have to split." Caroline said. "How many locations do we have?" Jenna asked. "Eleven different locations." Bonnie said. "Two per location." Alaric said. "Ok let's split up then." Sage said. "Me and Bonnie are going together." Caroline said and gave her BFF a big smile. "I don't think so love." Klaus said. "I think it would be better if each one of the teams had a boy and a girl." he added. "That would be fair." Elijah said smiling to Katherine. "Ok let's get started. I will go with Hayley." Tyler said and hayley nodded in agreement. "And I am going with Matty." April said and Matt smiled. "Me and Enzo." Lexi said. "Well love would you do me the honor?" Klaus said offering his hand to Caroline. Caroline sighed,rolled her eyes and went to sit next to him without taking his hand. Klaus smiled. "I will go with Sage." Finn said and Sage looked awkward. "I am with Katherine." Eliah said and Katherine smiled. "Rebekah? What do you say?" Stefan asked. "I told you we would make a good team." Rebekah replied with a smile. "Of course Elena is with me." Damon said making Elena blush. And then Alaric spoke. Jenna was surprised that he picked her after everything that had happened between them. "I just thought that this would be a good chance to get over our past." Alaric told her and Jenna nodded. Bonnie noticed that the people left was her,Anna,Kol and Jeremy. She knew about Jeremy sleeping with Anna so she knew her fait. She would end up with Kol. And that is exactly what happened. "Jeremy? Do you want to.." Anna said but was interrupted. "Sure." Jeremy said with a smile. "So that leaves Kol and Bonnie." Elijah said. Kol gave her a quick look and got out of the room. Bonnie was now irritated by his behaviour. In the next few minutes everyone learned their destination.

**That was the end of chapter 15. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy chapter 16.**

"So how are we going to pick destinations?" Caroline asked. "I don't think that we will agree so we better choose by luck." Stefan said and everyone nodded. They asked Nadia to write the names of the destinations in papers and the girls from each group would pick a piece of paper. The destination written on the paper they chose would be their destination. The first one to pick was Anna. She chose a piece of paper and opened it slowly. "Miami." she said smiling and Jeremy smiled too. Then it was Bonnie's turn. Bonnie opened the paper and smiled widely. She looked at Kol who had anticipation written on his face. "Are you going to talk?" he finally said. Bonnie was surprised that he talked to her since he was distant today. "Hawaii." she simply said and Kol smiled widely. Up next was Katherine. "Have you ever been to a casino Elijah?" she asked and Elijah knew immidiately that they were going to Las Vegas. Now it was Caroline's turn. It was a long process until she finally chose the lucky paper. She opened it slowly and painfully. She had an enigmatic look on her face. "What does it say love?" Klaus said. "Arizona. Just that. The whole state?" Caroline asked. "If it doesn't say a certain city?" Klaus said. "Probably. I mean we got a whole island." Kol said and Caroline nodded. Hayley was next. "It says...Texas." Tyler nodded. Jenna's turn had arrived. She looked Alaric in the eyes and read the paper. "Chicago." And then it was Elena. "Pick something good for me." Damon said in a pleading tone. "Stop you are making me anxious." Elena said,took a deep breath and opened the paper. "Oh my God. Damon! We are going to New York." she yelled and started screaming while jumping around in the room. "Now that's what I am talking about." Damon said. New York and Elena was the best combination for him. "Ok my turn." Lexi said and picked a paper. "Enzo baby we are going to Hollywood." "Los Angeles?" Enzo asked and Lexi gave him a big smile. Rebekah's turn had finally come. She opened the paper and "New Orleans." she said dryly. "I like it." Stefan simply said which made Rebekah smile. "I believe it's my turn." April said and opened the paper. "San Francisco." Matt smiled. "That leaves us with..." Sage said and opened the paper "Atlanta." Finn nodded.

Everyone was now packing suitcases. Finn made the arrangements with the airport and they were all leaving tha day after tomorrow so that they would have time to settle some business and do the shopping. Of course the girls had to empty the town's shops for the trip. In order to get to know each other they decided to go shopping together.

The night had come and Bonnie was with Caroline in her room. They were both lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. "So I was expecting something better." Caroline said disappointed. "I have been to Arizona. It's not that bad." Bonnie said trying to comfort her. "Wanna switch?" Caroline asked. "Sorry but I don't think so. Besides Kol would kill me if he found out." Bonnie said and Caroline sighed. "Now that I am thinking about it again...it's really not that bad." Caroline said evily. "What do you have in mind?" Bonnie asked smiling and narrowing her eyes. "I am just thinking how devastated I would be if Klaus fell of the Grand Canyon completely by chance." Caroline said smiling. "Caroline!" Bonnie said and giggled. "Just saying." Caroline said. "So?" Caroline said. "So...what?" Bonnie asked. "How are the things going between you and the young Mikaelson?" "There is no me and the young Mikaelson. He's being weird today though. Not like his usual self." Bonnie replied. "Very enlightening. Be more specific." Bonnie explained to Caroline what had happened between her and Kol. Caroline smiled. "Where's the funny?" Bonnie asked seriously. "He is trying to make you jealous." "What why would he do that?" "Because he likes you Bonie. He just wants to see how you will react if he ignores you." Caroline said and Bonnie sighed.

The two Gilbert sisters were in Katherine's room talking about the upcoming trips. "Me and Elijah on a secret mission in Las Vegas. I will feel like a James Bond girl in Casino Royale." Katherine said smiling. "I still can't believe I am going to New York." Elena said smiling but her smile faided immidiately. "Hey what's wrong?" "I have to tell you something." "Yeah. Go on." Elena took a deep breath. "I kissed Damon." she said covering her face. "And?" "That's all you have to say. I just went against a clique rule and all you have to say is this." Elena said. "Elena me and Jeremy have went against that rule a long time ago. I told you that this rule was bullshit. I am completely ok with you being with Damon as you were good with me being with Elijah." Katherine said and the two twins shared a tight hug.

Caroline had left Bonnie's room and Bonnie was now alone thinking of what Caroline told her about Kol. She realised that she was thinking a lot about him lately. "No you can't be falling for him." she mumbled to herself. In the opposite room Kol was getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his body. He put on his favourite cologne and as soon as he was ready to get dressed he saw Meredith entering his bedroom. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a smirk narrowing his eyes. "I think it's time for us to move on." Meredith said and kissed him. Kol kissed her back his hands travelling to her body but suddenly Bonnie's image came into his mind. He pushed Meredith away. "I can't do this." Meredith was shocked. "Come on you can't be serious." Meredith said and tried to kiss him again but Kol stopped her. "I said no." he said with his face serious. "I thought you liked me. Fine you lose." Meredith said and opened the door. As Meredith exited Kol's room Bonnie was exiting hers. Meredith froze. Bonnie saw her and saw Kol with the towel inside the room. Their eyes met. Bonnie looked annoyed and surprised while Kol looked guilty. "Hello miss Bennett." Meredith said and closed the door breaking the eye contact between Bonnie and Kol. "Hi." Bonnie said dryly and went downstairs. "Shit." Kol murmured to himself.

Rebekah was alone in the balcony admiring the view. A noise got her attention. It was coming from the garden. She felt a little scared after everything that had happened the last few days. She decided to go and check it. She got inside the house and grabbed her pistol. She exited the house quietly. She was now in the front porch. Klaus' men weren't there. "And they are supposed to watch the house." she mumbled to herself. The noise caught her attention again. "Ok here we go." she said and moved towards the sound. And then...

**So that was chapter 16. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is chapter 17. Enjoy.**

Rebekah was shocked. Finn and Sage were making love under the tree. "Ew gross." she mumbled and walked away disgusted and irritated when she remembered what Finn had told her about being with other clique members. "So now I am totally free to do whatever I want with Stefan." she said to herself and smiled widely getting back into the mansion. She bumbed into Elijah. "Where were you?" he asked his little sister. "I heard something from the garden and I went to check it out." Rebekah replied. "And what was it?" Elijah asked. "Why don't you ask Finn when he's done settling some business?" Rebekah said with a sneaky smirk. Elijah was confused but simply nodded.

Bonnie was now in the kitchen disappointed and a little irritated. "How could I possibly think that Caroline was right? Of course he doesn't like me. Why would he? He likes Meredith." Bonnie was mumbling to herself when Galen entered the kitchen. He was still around to wash the dishes. He noticed that Bonnie's mood was weird. "Is anything wrong?" "Everything is fine." Bonnie said with a fake smile. "Nothing seems fine by the look you have right now. What happened?" Galen asked and sat next to Bonnie. "Do you mind if I don't tell? It is something personal." "Sure I didn't want to put you in a difficult position." "I know it's alright. So tell me...did you read the book?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah it was really helpful thank you. Actually I am planning to cook something from it for tomorrow." "I can't wait to try it." Bonnie said and gave him a sweet smile. "Well I have to go now. It was nice talking to you Galen." she said while exiting the kitchen. Galen simply nodded. As Bonnie was walking towards the stairs a now dressed Kol was going towards the opposite direction. He blocked her way and Bonnie sighed. She looked up right into his beautiful light brown eyes. "I would like to talk to you." Kol said seriously. "About?" Bonnie said raising her eyebrows. "I want to explain about earlier." Kol said. He didn't know exactly what to say but he didn't want her to have a false impression. "Explain? You have nothing to explain to me Kol. You are a free man and you can do whatever you like. I simply don't care." she said clearly irritated. Bonnie walked past Kol and continued her way. "Are you sure about that because your behaviour says otherwise." Kol yelled at her from the middle of the staircase. Bonnie who was now at the top of the staircase freezed. She took a deep breath and without saying a word she continued her way.

Anna was in her bedroom reading a book. She was feeling relaxed and calm after realizing that her relationship with Jeremy had been restored and now they were going to Miami together. Suddenly her door knocked. She opened the door and she was surpised to see Katherine. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Katherine said. Anna was curious to find out what she wanted to tell her. "Sure come in." Katherine walked in Anna's room and sat on the side of the bed taking Anna's book on her hands. "Mm Sheakspear. I love that book." Katherine said and Anna nodded. "So what did you want to talk about?" "Jeremy." Katherine simply said and Anna blushed. "I hear you." "I know that you two slept together. Elena knows too and I think that some people of your clique are also aware." "There is no point for me to deny it then. I slept with Jeremy." "I wanted to know that me and Elena are completely alright with this. Ok Elena had some issues but she technically got over them when she fell for Damon. Personally I always thought that it was bullshit but.." "Thank you really." Anna said smiling and continued with her smile faiding "But I don't know if my clique is ok with it. Jenna was with Alaric but when she found out that they belonged in different cliques she ended it." Anna said. "From what I see they are your friends and if they are your friends they will understand you. They will want you to be happy." Katherine said. "Anyways I just came here to ask you to be careful with him." "What do you mean?" Anna said narrowing her eyes. "He is sensitive. Just don't hurt him. He already has addiction issues and if he was heartbroken it would get a lot worse." Katherine said worried. "I would never do something to hurt Jeremy. I have feelings for him." Anna said. Katherine nodded and with that she exited the room.

It was now almost 4 am. Everyone was asleep. _Caroline was alone in a dark,long corridor. There was only a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling away from her and the light was trembling. She walked slowly towards the light. Her heart was beating really fast. As she was approaching the light it suddenly went completely off. Silence...and then the light was on again and on the wall next to her she noticed the phrase "WE'RE COMING" written with blood. _Klaus heard a scream from the room next door. Caroline's room. He got up and stormed into Caroline's room forgetting to get dressed first. "What happened love?" Klaus said seeing Caroline with her face covered by her hands. "I had a really bad dream. Klaus what the...go get dressed please." she yelled when she saw him only in his underwears. "Never seen a man only boxers?" he teased her. "Non of your business." she said,got up and almost kicked him out of the room. Caroline went back to her bed. Klaus lyed on his bed smiling. "I am gonna get you Caroline. Sooner or later. You will be mine." he said to himself and closed his amazing blue eyes.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I would like to thank you for the reviews. Enjoy chapter 18.**

It was morning. The day before the trips. The girls except for Rebekah were in the living room. They were ready to go shopping while the boys were making some last arrangements before their departure. "I am wondering how are we going to stand her." Elena said to Katherine referring to Rebekah. "I don't know. As long as she is not being a bitch we'll be fine. I mean I have to start getting along with her. She is Elijah's sister." Katherine said. "So what are you like officially together now?" Elena asked. "We haven't even kissed yet. But it's about to happen I feel it." "Just be careful. Promise?" Elena said worried. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. What about you and Damon?" "Well we haven't talked in person after the incident. I guess it's just awkward. At least for me." "What are you going to do with him?" Katherine asked seriously. "I don't know what I feel about him. It's still all blurry. If I make a move I want to be sure about it." "Well you do have a point." Katherine replied.

A few meters away Bonnie,Caroline and Anna were talking together. "I would like to talk to you about something." Anna said. "Go on." Caroline said. "Yesterday I had a talk with Katherine. She came to talk to me about Jeremy." Bonnie and Caroline were now looking at each other a little worried for what they were about to hear. "She told me that her and Elena don't have a problem with me being with Jeremy." "Are you with Jeremy?" Bonnie asked. "No but we have feelings for each other. I would like to know what do you think about it." Anna said. "I think that it is not the best but if it makes you happy and you are careful,because he is a little bit junky I think I am ok with it." Bonnie said and Anna smiled to her. "I am not ok but you are my friend so." Caroline said and pulled Anna into a hug. "Hug time." Lexi said as she joined them. The four girls were smiling widely.

Sage saw them. "You are a very tied group." she said to Jenna. "Yeah. We are like a family. I would like to ask you..." "About Alaric?" Sage said smiling and Jenna nodded. "Well I think he hasn't gotten over you yet." Jenna looked into Sage's eyes with a slight surprise. "I understand how you feel Jenna. I've been there believe me and because we've been through the same thing I am telling you this. You can't escape your heart." Sage said. "What do you mean?" Jenna asked. "I used to date Finn before he made his clique. Then I ended it. Yesterday we made love under a tree and now we are going to Atlanta together. You think that I will not lose control with him again?" Sage said looking guilty. "Does anybody else know about this?" Jenna asked. "I don't think so." Jenna smiled at her. "Thanks for the tip." "Alaric still loves you. I am sure about this." Sage said and smiled too.

April,Hayley,Anna and Lexi were walking out of the house. Bonnie was now alone with Caroline. "You don't seem ok. What happened?" Caroline asked noticing Bonnie's weird mood. "Nothing." "I don't buy it. Tell me." Caroline demanded but Bonnie remained silent. "Come on Bonnie. What kind of bffs are we if you don't tell me what bothers you." "It's nothing really." Bonnie replied and looked down. "What about you? Anything wrong?" Bonnie asked. "Well I had an annoying interesting guest last night in my room." "Let me guess. Klaus." Bonnie said smiling and Caroline nodded. "I had a bad dream and I screamed and he stormed into the room only in his boxers. It was...traumatic." Caroline said which made Bonnie laugh. "Come on it couldn't be that bad. I mean he seems to have an interesting body." Bonnie said. "Yeah he has...Bonnie what are you talking about?" Caroline yelled and punched Bonnie on the shoulder disappointed with herself when she realized that she actually made a compliment for Klaus. "What?" Bonnie asked. "Now tell me what's wrong with you." "Not again I told you I am fine." "And I don't believe you Bonnie. I know you since we were little kids. You can't hide from me miss Bennett." Caroline said. "I am completely alright." "So nothing interesting or unusual?" "Well I have something for you." Bonnie said. "Finally what?" Caroline asked full of anticipation. "You were wrong." Bonnie said with a fake smile. "About what?" "Kol. He doesn't like me." "What makes you believe that?" Caroline asked. "Well yesterday night I was exiting my room to go to the kitchen and Meredith was exiting his the exact same time. I saw him in the room with the towel. Which tells us..." "That he took a shower?" Caroline asked. "Yeah. After doing what he had to do with Meredith." Bonnie said. "Oh don't be ridiculous. She may brought him a towel. Maybe she was cleaning. Besides that's her job." Caroline said. "I don't think so." Bonnie said. "And then?" Caroline asked. "Then she greeted me and I left but when I was going upstairs I met Kol in the stairs. He told me that he wanted to explain to me what happened and..." "What did you tell him?" Caroline asked. "I told him that he doesn't have to explain anything to me and that he can do anything he wants. I don't care." "Ouch that hurt." "Are you defending him?" "No but.." "No buts. Then he went back to his cocky self who thinks that everything revolves around him and told me that my behaviour says otherwise. And I am asking you...do I seem like I give a damn about him?" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes and pointing at herself. "Look...you don't seem completely uninterested." "Excuse me?" Bonnie said opening her eyes widely. "What I meant to say is that..." "No don't tell me. I don't want to hear you no. We will not talk about him again deal?" Bonnie said. "If that's what you really want ok." Caroline said. She knew that Bonnie was jealous. Bonnie knew it too but she didn't want to admit it ti herself.

Rebekah finally came and the girls were ready to go. La Familia girls were in the same car. Kickass girls were in the same car too. Rebekah had a little word with Elijah and she was forced to be in the same car with the Gilberts. "So..i want you to know that I am doing this only because my brother asked me too." Rebekah said to the twins. "As expected." Elena murmured from the backseat. "What did you say?" Rebekah asked annoyed. "Nothing. Why do you hate us that much?" Elena asked. "I don't know. I just do." Rebekah said "Do you have a problem with that?" she added. "I am sure that if you tried to get to know us we would be a lot better." Katherine said trying hard to be good with Rebakah for Elijah's sake. "I will think about it. All I can do for now is promise that I won't do anything too bad." Rebekah said and smiled evily. "Thank you. I guess." elena said and Katherine sighed. It was going to be a long drive.

Back in the house Elijah saw Finn in the office and decided to talk to him. "Brother." elijah said as he walked in the office. "Elijah. What is it?" Finn asked. Elijah thought about the incident with Rebekah and decided to have a word with Finn about it. "Yesterday I talked to Rebekah." "And?" "I saw her coming in the house from the garden. I asked her what she was doing outside." Elijah paused when he saw Finn starting getting awkward. "She told me that she heard a noise and she went to check it out. When I asked her what it was she told me to ask you." Finn was now red like a tomato. He looked at Elijah's eyes waiting for an answer. "I...was moaning the lawn." "Seriously Finn. You expect me to believe that. Despite by the look in Rebekah's face it didn't seem to be so innocent." Elijah said. "Fine,fine I slept with Sage." Finn said. Out of the closed office door Alaric had his mouth and hazel eyes wide open in surprise. He had heard the whole conversation.

Matt,Tyler,Enzo and Stefan were running around in the garden doing their daily workout. Damon was giving a lecture to Aaron on how to wash his car properly because as he used to say "it was too sensitive". Kol and Klaus were sitting by the pool drinking coffee. "I am out of ideas." Klaus said breaking the silence. "On what Nik?" Kol asked. "How to get Forbes to fall for me." Klaus said and smiled. "I am not the right one to tell you. My personal stuff are so tangled...and it's the first time that I feel so confused about a woman thing." Kol looked down at his cup. "Is miss Bennett giving you a hard time?" Klaus asked. "How did you..?" Kol said surprised to the smirking Klaus. "I can tell brother." he replied. "She saw me on a weird situation with Meredith. I tried to explain but she said that she didn't care. But I know she did." "Then where is the problem?" Klaus asked. "How am I gonna make her admit how she feels first?" Kol asked. "Continue your game with Meredith." "I doubt if she wants cause last time I kind of turned her down." Kol said. "Oh brother. You are a Mikaelson. Women are supposed to chase you." "Yeah like Caroline is chasing you." Kol said smiling sarcastically to his brother who slapped him on the head.

The girls arrived at the Mystic Falls mall. They were shopping unstopably. Every one of the girls bought new underwear,training clothes,formal clothes and casual clothes. Rebekah totally maxed her card with the four different pairs of shoes that she got. After shopping the girls had lunch together and exchanged numbers. After that their relationship with each other would be a lot friendlier.

**That was chapter 18 of clique wars in Mystic Falls. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy chapter 19 and thank you for the reviews.**

It was the night before the trip and all the clique members were having dinner together. The atmosphere was already tense as Bonnie was shooting daggers to Kol with her eyes and he looked annoyed himself while trying to continue his game with her like Klaus said, Caroline was avoiding looking into Klaus' eyes who was sitting opposite her completely "by chance" and was looking at her all the time, Elijah and Rebekah were giving warning looks to Finn and Sage that were smiling to each other under Alaric's surveillance, Stefan couldn't take his eyes off of Rebekah and same goes for Katherine and Elijah, Anna knew that jeremy was looking at her and was smiling to herself, Damon was looking persistantly at Elena who was blushing,Jenna was looking at Alaric thinking of what Sage had told her and the three couples Enzo-Lexi,Tyler-Hayley and Matt-April were kissing and smiling to each other ignoring the food completely along with the others around them. Noone was talking. Galen came in to serve the desert. He smiled at Bonnie since they were kind of friends and then looked at Kol who was litterally ready to commit murder. "So.." Alaric broke the silence "..what time do we leave tomorrow?" "I have booked flights for twelve at midnight." Finn said. "Why so late?" Jenna asked. "We are all driving to New York. Damon and Elena are staying there and the others are taking their planes from the New York airport. Our airport has cancelled flights for tomorrow and whe can't afford losing more time." Finn said and everyone nodded. "And what time do we have to get up tomorrow?" Rebekah asked. "It will take about eight hours to arrive so what about ten?" Elijah said. "Sounds good. We'll be there at six or seven and we will have five hours before the flight." Stefan said and everyone nodded.

While everyone was now talking Caroline was eating her piece of cheesecake peacefully when she felt again Klaus' eyes on her. "Will you stop looking at me?" she wishpered to him irritated. "I am admiring the view love." Klaus said with a smile. She looked at him slightly annoyed and blushed which made Klaus' smile get bigger. Bonnie was talking to Elena who was opposite her about the new swimsuit she got. Next to Elena was Kol who heard the conversation and smiled to himself while imagining Bonnie in it. Bonnie noticed. "What's so funny?" she asked Kol. "Nothing darling. I was thinking about something. Actually all these days in Hawaii we are going to need someone to do the house work won't we? I will ask Meredith to come with us. You don't mind do you?" Kol said smirking evily. "Go ahead." Bonnie said narrowing her eyes. Kol smiled wider and stood up making his way out of the room. Bonnie was no irritated. "Damn it." she mumbled to herself and stood up trying to find out what Kol was doing. She saw him in the hallway talking on the phone booking another ticket for Hawaii. He was really taking Meredith with them. Bonnie was so mad and she did something spontaneous wanting to get back on Kol. "Kol book one more ticket for Galen we need a chef too." she said. Kol looked at her narrowing his eyes. He closed the phone irritated and approached her with a dangerous and sexy look on his eyes. He closed the space between them and leaned whispering in her ear. "Sorry. No tickets available." Bonnie closed her eyes enjoying the sound of his seductive voice. He pulled away from her. "We are going alone." he said and left her in the hallway.

Elena also left the dining room after finishing her cheesecake and was heading to her room when Damon appeared in front of her. "Damon what do you want?" "We haven't talk since..." "I know." Elena said and looked down. "So what do you say? Should we make it formal?" "I don't know how I feel about you Damon." "But I kissed you and you kissed back and.." "I am aware thank you. It's still fresh and I need some time to process it. That's all." Elena said. Damon gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and walked away without a word. As he was walking away a smile appeared on his lips. He knew he was on the right way towards her heart and he loved it.

Back in the table Caroline was completely mad. "Stop it!" she yelled at Klaus but everyone was talking so loud that she didn't caught the attention. "Is it making you uncomfortable?" Klaus asked with an evil smirk on his lips. "What do you think?" Caroline replied. "Well you better get used to it because we are going to live together alone for a while." he said. "Why do you have to remind me of this painful misfortune?" Caroline said with a fake smile. Klaus smiled back and closed his eye playfully to her while standing up. He left the room and went outside. Caroline made her way to her bed. She lyed on her bed. She closed her eyes. She opened them disappointed. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. She lyed again. She closed her eyes. She opened them again but nothing. Klaus' picture wouldn't leave her mind. She was actually falling for him.

**I hope that you liked it. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy chapter 20.**

It was nine in the morning and everyone was running around panicked settling the last details before their departure. Finn was giving a lecture to the servants on how to keep an eye on the house properly and Elijah was writing them down the rules. "Ok no party. That's the rule." Elijah said and gave them a list of don'ts. "That doesn't seem like it says only no party." Aaron said and Nadia smiled. "I added a couple of things in the process." Elijah said. "Only a couple." Nadia mumbled and Elijah looked annoyed.

"How are we getting in the cars?" Anna asked as everyone was now in the living room. "Me and Elena are getting our own car since we are going to stay there." Damon said. "Good Kol,me and our partners are going together." Klaus said and Kol nodded. "At least we will have each other." Caroline said and Bonnie nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. "We four are going together." April said pointing at herself,Hayley,Matt and Tyler. "We are taking my car." Enzo said pointing at himself and Lexi. "Can Jeremy and I come with you?" Anna asked having Jeremy at her side. "Sure." Lexi said. "Me and Jenna,Sage and Finn?" Alaric asked and the others nodded. "Ok so we go together." Stefan said to Rebekah,Katherine and Elijah. The last two nodded and Rebekah sighed.

It was almost ten and the boys were settling the suitcases in the cars while the girls were checking the house in case they forgot something. The girls exited the house the exact same time and each one made their way to their cars. "Rebekah! What did you do? Carried your whole closet? Where am I going to put three suitcases." Elijah yelled to his sister. "If you were a girl you would understand me. Katherine took three suitcases too." Rebekah complained. "Yeah but they are smaller than yours." Katherine defended herself. Rebekah turned to Stefan. "I am outnubered help me." Stefan smiled at her. "Come on let's go." he said.

"Eight hours in a car with Kol and Klaus. Kill me please." Bonnie said to Caroline in a pleading tone as they were making their way to the car. "If I kill you then who is gonna kill me?" she said. They reached the car and Klaus opened his mouth ready to tell something but was interrupted by Caroline. "Don't even think about it! We will spent so much time together today that if you start talking now I will kill myself." "Who's driving?" Bonnie asked. "Mmmm." Klaus said. "What are you a cow?" Caroline asked. "You told me not to talk." Klaus said with a smile. "Fine I am driving." he added. Caroline without a word positioned herself in the back seat and Bonnie joined her. Kol took his seat in the front next to Klaus and they started. It was going to be a long ride.

"What's the problem with you beautiful?" Damon asked Elena who looked extremely sleepy as he got to the driver's seat. "I couldn't sleep last night." "Trouble?" Damon asked. "Actually I was thinking about..." "Me?" "No Damon." Damon made his famous puppy eyes and Elena smiled. "I was thinking except for Kai,Liv and Luke we don't know how the others look like. Howe are we going to find them?" "I am famous for my good luck. If it helps." Damon said and Elena looked a little relieved. Damon had this ability to make her day.

Enzo and Lexi were in the front seats while Anna and Jeremy were in the back looking at each other all the time and smiling and all this stuff that the people in love do. "Do we bother you?" Lexi asked with a smirk. Jeremy and Anna blushed and turned their heads towards the car windows. "I am smelling a new couple." Lexi whispered to Enzo and he nodded with a smile.

In the Kickass car Matt and April were making out in the back seat leaving no choice to Tyler than to drive. Hayley was also in the front seat. "I get so bored in the long drive trips." Hayley said. "Just think that the exact same time tomorrow we will be in Texas." Tyler said. He always wanted to visit Texas. "We switch in the middle." Hayley said to Matt and April and they smiled.

Alaric was driving and Jenna sat next to him in the front seat. In the back it was Sage and Finn. "I think that this trip is going to be a little awkward." Jenna said. "Oh don't be so sure. It's a good chance to leave the past behind. Besides what happened in the past belongs to the past. Right Sage? Finn?" Alaric said. He was mad at Sage for not telling him what happened with her and Finn. Jenna noticed that the atmosphere was getting tense and simply looked out of the window without a word. Things were about ot get worse.

**Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Our favourite characters on the road. Enjoy chapter 21.**

In the first car with Rebekah,Stefan,Elijah and Katherine things weren't that good. They had to stop every five minutes because Elijah had to throw up. "Are you ok?" Katherine asked him from the back seat. "Yeah I am ok now. We can continue." Elijah said and got into the car placing himself next to Katherine in the back seat once again. "I just have a sensitive stomach." he added. Rebekah sighed and continued painting her nails,Stefan was singing "it's my life" by Bon Jovi while driving and Katherine was looking out of the window. It was half an hour later when they had to stop again. "We are not going to make it on time if we stop so often." Rebekah complained. "How could I forget the nausea bags at home?" Stefan said. "It's not your fault. The one that gets sick should remember it." Rebekah yelled. "Don't yell at him. He's being through so many things with his sickness. He doesn't need you to make him feel guilty." Katherine defended Elijah. "It's fine." Elijah said approaching the car. "I heard that sitting in the front seat helps the dizziness. Why don't you take Rebekah's seat." Stefan said. "No it doesn't help." Rebekah said with her eyes wide open and irritated. "Rebekah." Stefan gave her a pleading look. "Fine." she said and unwilingly switched seats with Elijah. Elijah did feel better now so they didn't have to stop for him to throw up. But that wasn't the end of their problems. Rebekah and Katherine together in the back seat was a bad combination. It wasn't long before they started bickering. Stefan and Elijah sighed. They were starting to get a headache. Stefan just turned up the volume of the radio and ignored the girls while Elijah was trying too hard to read a book.

In car number two things were going unexpectedly good until Kol had the briliant idea to stop and have lunch in a restaurant they found on the road. Everyone was hungry so they simply nodded to Kol's suggestion and Klaus pulled over. They got of the car. They got in and caught a table for four. They were waiting for the waiter patiently. It was ten minutes later that Bonnie noticed the self service sign and gave Kol an "I told you so" look. Kol offered himself to go get the food and drinks. "Can you carry all these alone?" Bonnie asked. "A little help would be beneficial thanks darling." Kol said with a smile. Bonnie went to help him. She was trying so hard to get along with him for the mission's sake. Caroline was now alone in the table with Klaus opposite her. Klaus wouldn't stop making her awkward. He was looking at her all the time as usual and she was avoiding eye contact with him. She was praying that Bonnie and Kol would get back quickly. Bonnie and Kol were waiting in the bar. "So what is the first thing you wanna do when we arrive to Hawaii?" Kol asked. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it. Actually I think that we should begin searching for Kai and his clique. That's the reason we are having this trip. What about you?" "I will get laid." Kol said. "Let's just pretend that I never asked you shall we?" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes. Kol smiled. "Oh don't be jealous darling. I am sure you will find something interesting too." Kol said and smirked to himself. He loved to make her jealous. "We are not going there for holiday. We are on a mission. And I am not jealous." "Yes you are." "No I am not. Why would I be?" Bonnie yelled catching the employee's attention. "Because you don't want to admit it but you fancy me." Bonnie was so mad. She didn't think a minute before she hit back. "You are right." she said sarcastically and gave Kol a fake smile. "But I would fancy you a lot more if you were wet." she added and poured her drink on Kol's face. Kol looked annoyed. Bonnie approached the table,took her bag and got out of the restaurant. Kol followed her with the food and exited the restaurant yelling. "This was a new shirt! You are going to pay for this." Caroline didn't want to be alone with Klaus any longer so she followed the other two outside. Bonnie was walking fast to get away from Kol and she didn't notice a stone in the middle of the road so she fell down. Kol was behind her and started laughing hard. "Karma." he yelled with an evil smile formed in his face. Back in the restaurant when Klaus realized that Caroline had left ran behind her but he was a little clumsy so he stepped on her maxi skirt and ripped it a little. Caroline was shocked. "That was my favourite skirt you moron." she yelled and slaped Klaus. Klaus grabbed her arm and Caroline pushed him. What she didn't calculate was that Klaus cought her shirt and carried her away with him on Kol and Bonnie who were fighting a few inches away. Now everyone was on the road. But the better was yet to come. During the fall Kol had throwed the food of his hands. The Ketchup sauce landed on his wet,sticky from the drink t-shirt. The chips were all over Bonnie's head while the hamburger's were landed on Klaus and Caroline. It took a poured drink,flying food,five falls,a slap,a ripped skirt and a wet sticky shirt but they finally got back into the car and continued their trip in complete silence.

Damon and Elena were in a better position...or not. They were singing together the song that was playing on the radio when the car suddenly stopped. "What happened?" Elena asked. Damon got of the car and checked the engine. "What is your conclusion doctor?" Elena said. Damon looked at her with a guilty smile. "What happened?" "The engine is ok." Damon said. "But? Come on bring it on." Elena said prepared to hear the worst. "I may have forgotten to fill the car with gasoline..." Damon mumbled. "What?" Elena said opening her eyes widely. "For God's sake Damon that is the first thing you check before you go on a long roadtrip. "I am going to call Alaric so that they can stop at a gas station and bring us some. They were behind us right?" "I think Enzo and Tyler were before Alaric." Elena said. "They just passed us." "Ok call Alaric then."

Enzo had his eyes on the road and was moving his head to the rhythm of the radio song. Lexi was eating chips and watching videos on her phone. Anna had fallen asleep on Jeremy's arm and Jeremy was looking outside when he felt his shirt getting wet. "Anna. Anna. Anna you are drooling." Jeremy said smiling. Anna woke up. "What happened?" she asked scared. "You were drooling." Jeremy said. Anna felt so embarassed and blushed. "I am sorry." Jeremy simply smiled at her.

In the other car Tyler and Hayley had now switched seats with Matt and April. Matt was driving, April was in the passenger seat and Tyler was making out in the back seat with Hayley. "Keep it pg will you?" April said to her friends with a smile. She was enjoying the fresh air hitting her face. They had a converted car. Everything was perfect until the first raindrop fell on April's face. A storm was coming. "Matt baby close the roof it's raining." she said while the rain was getting stronger and made Hayley and Tyler to break their heated kiss. Matt nodded and pushed the button. Nothing happened. He pushed again but nothing. "It's not working." Matt said panicked. "What do you mean it's not working." April said and pushed the button again but nothing. Perfect! It was now raining cats and dogs and they had nothing to protect them. It took half an hour before the rain stopped completely. By then they were shocking wet and irritated but there was nothing they could do so they simply continued their way.

Alaric,Jenna,Sage and Finn were now at the gas station taking gasoline for Damon and Elena. Alaric was out of the car paying. "I think that he knows. That is why he is being weird today." Jenna said. "About what." Sage said. "You two." "And how do you know about us two?" Finn said to Jenna shocked. "I told her." Sage said. "Why?" Finn asked a little annoyed. "Everybody shut up. He is coming." Jenna said and everyone stopped talking. Alaric got into the car without a word and they started. After half an hour they saw Damon doing an autostop. Alaric pulled over. "It was about time." Damon said. "I am not in the mood Salvatore." Alaric said,gave him the gasoline and drove away. Damon filled the car and they started again.

It took a long time before they all arrived in New York. They had arranged an appointment at the airport. Elena and Damon were extremely late. When they arrived they saw an undescribable picture. Elijah was pale from the many throw ups, Rebekah and Katherine were shooting daggers at each other while Stefan looked in pain. Bonnie had a chip on her hair and a mark on her knee from the fall. Kol had a wet sticky shirt with a big ketchup stain. Caroline and Klaus had also stains on their clothes and Caroline had also a ripped skirt. Enzo and Lexi seemed to be lost in their own world while Anna was red like a tomato and Jeremy appeared with a drool stain on his shoulder. April,Matt,Tyler and Hayley were shocking wet. Alaric was grumpy,Finn and Sage had a guilty look on their face. Jenna seemed fed up. "Look who decided to appear." Enzo said and everyone turned their faces towards Damon and Elena. "What the hell happened to you all?" Damon said and started laughing with the hillarious scene in front of him. He stopped though when he realized that he was the only one laughing and everyone was shooting daggers at him.

It was now nine and everyone was wondering around the airport. Their flights were in three hours. Damon and Elena after hearing what they had missed and the adventures the others got into they decided to wait for the others to leave and then go and settle their things in the hotel. What noone knew was that they were being followed the whole time.

**I had a great time writing this chapter. Let me know if you enjoyed it as much as I did with a review. PLEASE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy chapter 22.**

A few feet away a caramel skinned woman was watching them closely. Her phone rang. "Kai. What a surprise." "Where are you?" Kai asked her. "New York. Two of them are staying here. The others leave at midnight." "Thank you Qetsiyah." "Nothing. I know about New Orleans for sure." Qetsiyah said. "And the others?" "I haven't heard anything." "Good. You stay there and follow the two. I will send someone else in New Orleans." Kai said. "Maybe you want to send Silas because what I see it's really interesting." Qetsiyah said. "What do you mean?" Kai asked curious about what she saw. "The boy that is going to New Orleans...I think he is one of the Salvatores...I don't know how or why but he looks just like Silas." "What? Exactly like him?" Kai asked surprised. He had never seen his new enemies. "Like twins. It was a shock for me too when I first saw him. I called Silas to make sure that it is not the same person." Qetsiyah said. "That could be very useful." Kai said and smiled evily. "How is Hawaii by the way?" Qetsiyah asked. "Really good. Me and Markos are having a great time. How about you?" Kai asked. "I am meeting the one and only Atticus Shane tonight." "He finally decided to join us?" Kai asked. "Sure." Qetsiyah replied and with that they closed the phone.

Bonnie,Caroline,Hayley and April were in the ladies room to change clothes while Kol,Klaus,Tyler and Matt were doing exactly the same next door. "What happened to you two?" Bonnie asked. "Got caught in the rain." Hayley replied with a sigh as she was grabbing her hair in a ponytail. "Weren't you in the car?" Caroline asked. "We took the convertible,we opened the roof and when it started raining we tried to close it but it wasn't working so here we are completely wet." April said. "I understand you. I had just streightened my hair and I didn't have an umbrella with me...it was a disaster. Remember Bonnie?" Caroline said. "Of course I remember. I was sick for a week after that. We got shocking wet." The girls were now in their new outfits. Hayley was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. April was wearing a casual red dress. Caroline had picked another brown maxi skirt with a short jean shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Bonnie was wearing jean shorts and a white top with a dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up us a jacket. When the girls exited the restroom the boys did exactly the same. Kol was wearing jeans and a v-neck dark green t-shirt. Klaus was wearing black jeans and light brown t-shirt. Tyler and Matt were wearing jeans with black t-shirts. Hayley,April,Matt and Tyler approached each other and left first. An awkward silence filled the room. "Ok I think we should stop behaving as five year olds. Besides we have a mission to accomplish." Bonnie was the first to speak. "So truce?" Kol asked. "We don't have another choice do we?" Caroline said with a fake smile. "I guess not." Klaus said.

In the airport cafeteria Damon and Elijah were watching the Gilbert twins talking and laughing. "Elijaaaah? Are you and Katherine...you know." Damon asked with a sneaky smirk. "Not that is any of your business but not yet." Elijah replied. "Actually is kinda weird that we have this conversation." Damon said. "Why? Because we used to be enemies?" "No. Because we have the exact same taste in women. I mean the exact same taste." Damon said pointing at Katherine and Elena.

A few meters away Anna and Jeremy were in a heated conversation and were about minutes away from kissing before Jenna intervened. Alaric was talking with Finn and Sage about how he learned everything and Rebekah was torturing Stefan by making him go to every inch of the duty free shop. Lexi and Enzo were having their meal in peace. In a few hours they were on board and ready to leave. Damon and Elena left the airport for the hotel with Qetsiyah following them.

**I know it was small but I didn't have much time. Sorry! Ok for you to know the bad guys here are: Kai Parker,Luke Parker,Liv Parker,Tripp Cooke,Markos,Silas,Qetsiyah,Atticus Shane,Connor Jordan,Wesley Maxfield,Luka Martin,Jonas Martin and their followers. Some of them may change in the process and become good I don't know yet. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy chapter 23 of clique wars in Mystic Falls. I would like to thank all those people who support and love this story. Thanks guys!**

In the airplane towards the state of Arizona Caroline and Klaus were wondering for fifteen minutes before they finally spoted their seats. "I told you it was on the right side of the corridor. Had you heard me we would be settled down by now." Klaus said sarcastically to Caroline who was extremely annoyed by the fact that he was right. "You know something? You are the most annoying person I have ever met!" Caroline said and Klaus sighed. "Will you ever stop treating to me like that?" he asked. "Klaus..?" "Yeah." "Shut up please." Caroline said and continued her way towards their seats leaving Klaus alone following her. "At least she said please." a guy who was sitting alone told Klaus. Klaus gave him an angry look "Mind your own business." The guy just turned his head in another direction. Caroline was struggling to fasten her seatbelt. "Need help with something love?" Klaus asked amused by her irritation. "I know how to fasten a seatbelt thank you...It's just that I can't find the hole..." Caroline sighed. "Here let me help you." Klaus said and tried to help Caroline. Their hands touched and Caroline froze. Klaus noticed and he raised his head so that he could look straight into her blue eyes. They stayed like this for a while until Caroline snapped out of this when the light click from the now fastened seatbelt was heard. Caroline turned her head in another direction earning a smile from Klaus. "Thank you." she mumbled and Klaus responded "Anytime love."

Katherine and Elijah's plane had just started the trip in the dark sky and they were having a conversation. "Are you feeling any better?" Katherine asked Elijah. "A lot better." "I hope you don't get sick inside the plane." "Can't promise anything." Elijah replied with a light smile. "You know Elijah I wanted to talk to you about something." Katherine said with a trembling voice. "What is it about?" Elijah asked slightly panicked by how anxious she seemed. "Excuse me sir. You are not allowed to smoke in here." the airhostess told the guy who was seating next to Elijah. That distracted them for a while. "Where were we? Oh yeah what is it about?" "That's a very good question." Katherine said and hesitated for a moment. The guy sitting next to Elijah turned towards him and tried to light a cigarrette without the airhostess noticing. "You know Elijah I always wanted to tell you that...your hand is on fire." Katherine said eyes wide open. "My hand is on fire?" Elijah asked confused. "Elijah your hand is on fire!" Katherine yelled and Elijah realized. The guy who was trying to light the cigarrette was totally panicked. "Oh my god sir I am so sorry." the guy yelled. The airhostess arrived with a bottle of water which she poured on Elijah's burning hand. She took the lighter and the cigarrettes from the other guy and warned him about his behaviour. Now everything was calm. "Where did we leave of?" Elijah said seating next to Katherine again. "As I was telling before I was interrupted by this incident I always wanted to tell you that..." Katherine was interrupted again. "Shshshs! We are trying to sleep." an old lady from the seat behind yelled. Katherine sighed and gave her an apologetic but annoyed look. "So?" Elijah murmured. "I don't think that this is the right place. You will have to wait sorry." Katherine mumbled back and earned a sweet smile from Elijah and an approoving look from the old lady who could finally sleep in peace.

Bonnie and Kol had a longer trip than the others. They were now flying somewhere above the USA when Kol couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. "So darling...what do you say? Shall we play a little game?" he asked with a smirk on his lips. "Really Kol? We have been driving all day, it's almost one am and you want to play a game?" a sleepy Bonnie said. "But now is where the fun is supposed to start. Everyone else is sleeping so we are like alone and we can do anything we want." "Anything we want?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes. Kol nodded widening his smile. "Ok then. Goodnight Kol." Bonnie said and tried to sleep. "Oh come on...don't be dull. Bonnie I am bored." "And I am tired and don't think that just because we have a kind of truce between us we are friends or something." Bonnie said and closed her eyes again. Kol sighed and started looking around. He was extremely bored. He sighed again. "Could you sigh a little lower? I can't sleep." Bonnie said annoyed. She closed her eyes again but seconds later an even louder sigh was heard. Bonnie opened her eyes unwillingly. "Fine what do you want to do?" she asked totally desperate. Kol gave her a smile and raised his eyebrow. "Well how about truth or dare? It will give us the chance to get to know each other better." Kol said. "Fine but only until two. I wanna go to sleep. Deal?" Bonnie asked and Kol nodded. "Ok so Bonnie truth or dare?" Kol said. Bonnie was afraid that if she told truth he would ask her how she feels about him or if she was really jealous of Meredith and his other flirts. She was also afraid that if she told dare he would make her do something with him no that she didn't want to but she didn't want him to know so she didn't even admitted it to herself. It was a lose lose situation. "Dare." she said with a deep sigh. Kol smiled and Bonnie started to get anxious. "Do you dare to...go and...give a big kiss on the forehead to this guy over there." he said pointing at a guy who was sitting alone watching videos on his computer. "Just that?" Bonnie said surprised. "What were you expecting?" "I don't know something more Kol like." "Enlighten me." "Twisted." "You really think so low of me darling?" Bonnie gave him a look full of disbelief and she started walking towards the guy. She was behind him when she noticed that he was watching porn and mastrubating. She looked back at Kol who was laughing really hard. She gave him the finger, closed her eyes and gave a quick kiss to the guy's forehead. She left immidiately before he could react. She returned to her seat and Kol who was expecting her with the winner's look on his face. "You are totally disgusting." Bonnie said annoyed. "You expected me to think of something twisted darling. I didn't want to disappoint you." Kol replied and Bonnie smiled. It was her turn now. Revenge is a bitch.

Damon and Elena had just arrived to the hotel. Qetsiyah was following them closely. She entered the hotel a few minutes later and dialed a number on her phone. "Hello?" "Shane. Qetsiyah speaking." "Hey. I was expecting your call? I am in New York. Where do we meet?" Qetsiyah told him the adress of the hotel. They were having a meeting at the hotel restaurant in half an hour. Damon and Elena were there too. Qetsiyah caught a table close to theirs. "So where do we start from?" Elena asked. "I don't know. But let's not worry our heads with this kind of stuff right now. The night is ours." "Ok but I do worry about the food. Is anyone going to serve us that late?" Elena said. "There are still a couple of couples around so I guess yes." Qetsiyah was concentrating trying to figure out what they were talking about when she saw Shane entering the restaurant. He approached the table and sat down opposite to her. "What did I miss?" "Nothing special. We are supposed to take them down. What do you think?" Qetsiyah asked. "I think we have them. Kai was right. This thing that we are planning to do will insure us more power than we have ever imagined. If we take down the Mystic Falls cliques we basically rule the mafia world of America." Qetsiyah simply smiled at his comment. "Have you ever fight before?" she asked him sarcastically. "More times than you for sure." "You are overconfident. One thing I have learned all this time that I have been working with Kai is never underestimate the enemy." Qetsiyah said. "So when do we hit?"

Back in the airplane towards Hawaii Kol had just received a dare and he was shocked. "And then you say that I am the twisted one." "You asked for it." Bonnie replied with a smirk on her lips. "Come on Kol. Don't tell me that you are afraid..." "If I understood well you want me to go to this guy that I sent you before who is watching gay porn and confess my love to him?" Kol asked with a shocked expression. "Yes." Bonnie simply said. "Or this or we stop playing and you finally let me sleep." Kol looked down. He didn't want to be a coward but he didn't want to do this either. "Goodnight Bonnie." he simply said and closed his eyes. A victorious smile appeared on Bonnie's face. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Silas was in Mystic Falls training when his phone rang. "Kai. What a surprise." "I have a job for you. Take a part of our army and head to New Orleans. One of the Salvatores and a girl of another Mystic Falls clique are going there. Find them and do what you got to do." Kai said coldly. "Why me?" "You will find out when you see them. Just try not to be seen by them." "What is going on? Do they know about me?" Silas asked. "No. Qetsiyah told me something very interesting." kai said and he explained everything to Silas. "That would be very convenient. I mean if I approach them pretending to be his lost twin or something maybe they could trust me." "How do you know that this isn't true?" Kai asked. "What are you talking about?" Silas asked. "The twin thing. The similarity is amazing. There is no other way to explain it. Don't you want to know what is your real relationship with the Salvatore?" Kai asked. "That would only give me more problems. I don't care. If I have to kill the guy I will do it." Silas said and with that he closed the phone.

**Ok that was chapter 23. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy chapter 24.**

It was early in the morning when Stefan and Rebekah reached their destination. New Orleans. "So what are we doing now?" Rebekah asked. "Settle our things in the hotel and then try to oriantate ourselves,find possible hiding places and keep our eyes open." Stefan replied. "Sounds like an easy thing to do." Rebekah said sarcastically and Stefan smiled. "All we have to do is rent a car." Stefan said. "It would be a lot better if we drove." "Yeah but it would take a long time and we can't actually afford losing more time. They are already steps ahead. And this thing that we are doing now...they probably know about it and getting prepared." "So you think that we are already lost?" Rebekah asked worried. "If we come to a fight I think that we have possibilities." "That's promising." Rebekah said and sighed.

Caroline and Klaus had already rent a car and started wondering around in the whole state of Arizona. "This is pointless. We are searching in a whole state about someone that we don't even now how he looks like. And what if we have bad timing? We are never going to find him." Caroline said. "I heard that you were optimistic." Klaus simply said. "I was before I met you. Now everything seems to getting worse every second." Caroline said and got a hurt look from Klaus. "You know that if we want this to work we need to solve our issues right?" "I know" Caroline said unwillingly. "Yet you don't try." "You are not helping. I mean have you ever worked with you? Don't do it it's awful." "Anyways i'm changing the subject. Where do we begin from?" Klaus asked. "Colorado. I would really like to see the Grand Canyon. I have big plans for this place." Caroline said and smiled when she remembered her talk with Bonnie. "Sure. Colorado is good." Klaus agreed and they started heading towards this direction.

A few hours later in Hawaii Bonnie and Kol had just landed. Kol smiled and flirted with the girl that was waiting them to give them those famous hawaiian flower necklaces as expected. "Thanks darling." The girl kept smiling. "You are not wasting time are you?" Bonnie said with a fake smile. "I told you that the first thing I am planning to do is getting laid." "Let's just not start this conversation again because we all remember what happened last time we did." Bonnie said and Kol nodded. They headed towards the Mikaelson residence in Hawaii. "So we are staying at your place?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah. We have the whole place just for us." "And where exactly is that place?" "It is a little quiet and alone but that is working for us because we need space to train ourselves. It is on the beach. Next to the sea." "That is interesting." Bonnie said. "I suggest wondering around the island the day and party at night." "We are not here to party." "If this Kai guy is a proper villain he will party." Kol said. "And what do you know about proper villains?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrows. "Ok. Let me make this clear. You can say whatever you want about me but don't ever doubt my skills." Kol said and approached Bonnie. He pressed his body against hers and leaned in. Their faces were now centimeters away. "You have no idea what I am capable of." he whispered. Bonnie hated how upset and weak she felt when he was doing that. Both times in the hall way and now she felt something new for her. Something that she was afraid of. Kol knew the effect that he had on her and that made him even more stunned by her. Bonnie had to do something. She was always the one to say the last word and she wouldn't let that change. Kol felt like this was the perfect timing. He moved his hands to her waist and his lips were about to touch hers when Bonnie with a movement had him peaned against the wall next to them. He was facing the wall and Bonnie was pressed against his back holding his arm. "What were you saying about your skills?" she wispered in his ears,picked her suitcase and started walking away. "That's cheating I wasn't prepared." Kol yelled,took his suitcase and followed her.

Kai was checking his e-mail when he received one from Qetsiyah. It was a photo of the Mystic Falls clique members. Markos walked in. "What are you looking at?" he asked. "Our enemies." "And what do you say?" "See for yourself." Kai replied and markos approached the computer scene. "Well I was expecting them more...clique like." "We should not underestimate them. Oh Qetsiyah and Shane with a part of our army are following two of them in New York and Silas with some other are with two of them in New Orleans. We don't know where the others were heading to. Where are our guys?" "Except for our army who is pretty much everywhere Liv and Luke are in Miami, Tripp is in Los Angeles,Connor and Jordan in Las Vegas,Luka and Martin in Phoenix Arizona." "Good. Qetsiyah and Shane will attack in a few days or earlier if spotted." "And when does Silas arrive in New Orleans?" "Afternoon. His job is easy. He knows whom he is after." "How is that?" Markos asked. "Just look carefully in the picture." Kai said. Markos as he was told and was shocked when he noticed that there was a boy who looked exactly like Silas. "What is their relationship?" "Noone knows but Silas said that this won't get in the middle so.." Kai replied. "And do you believe him?" "I don't know but for his own good he better told me the truth."

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok a message for the last review I got. I was asked to put on like previously. English is not my mother language and I didn't exactly understsand what it meant but I have the feeling that you want me to speed things up a little bit. Please tell me if I got that right. Anyways enjoy!**

It was the first night for Katherine and Elijah in Las Vegas. They decided to go to the casino and check for anything suspicious. Bonnie had sent them all a picture of Kai and it was their job now to keep their eyes open. "Do you think that we have any chances to find him here?" Katherine asked Elijah as she took his hand and got out of the car. She was wearing a long dark red dress with one sleeve and Elijah was wearing his black suit. "I don't know. Casino it's a place that gangsters like us usually prefer. And we are in Las Vegas I mean everyone who comes here visits the casino. It's a rule." Elijah said. "Ok. Let's do it like in the movies. You are the big rich successful guy and I will be your lucky charm." Katherine said and Elijah smiled at her. "You didn't have the chance to tell me what you wanted to in the plane." Elijah said. "Now it's definetely not a good time." Katherine said as they entered the casino. Elijah and Katherine walked with selfconfidence towards the poker table and Elijah took a seat opposite a dark skinned guy and a blue eyed,blonde guy who was staring at Katherine and him very intensely. Connor and Wesley had recognised them immidiately since Kai had sent them their pictures. "Looks like we don't even have to try to find them." Connor whispered in Wesley's ear and Wesley smiled evily.

Jeremy and Anna were having a walk in Miami. "I love this place." Anna said. "Yeah me too. You know I have never been out of Mystic Falls." Jeremy said. "Me neither but I didn't really care. I mean I love my town." Anna said. "I've always wanted to get out of there. Escape. I felt like drowning. The whole clique thing was an emergency exit for me. I was able to let it all out. But then things got serious especially after the death of Zack and Henrik. I was even starting to feel afraid. I turned to alcohol." "Jeremy if I could anything to help you feel better...I mean anything you need just ask me and I will be there for you I promise." Anna said while touching Jeremy's hand. He smiled at her and then turned his head towards the restaurant they were standing in front of. He examined all the costumers until his eyes were pinned in two of them. A boy and a girl both blondes and blue eyed. "I think that we have work to do." Jeremy said to Anna and she looked at the two people with an evil smile on her face. Liv and Luke were going to pay for what they did to Lexi and Enzo.

Qetsiyah and Shane were following Damon and Elena for a while. Damon suddenly started walking faster. "Hey Damon. What's wrong?" Elena asked trying hard to keep up. Damon stopped and leaned to whisper in her ear. "I think that we are being followed." Damon said and gave a passionate kiss to Elena so that he could pretend that he hadn't noticed Shane and Qetsiyah. When he pulled away Elena was speechless but she understood what had happened. "What do we do?" she asked in an extremely low voice. "Turn in a dark road and wait for them." Damon said and an evil smile formed on his lips. Elena smiled. "Time for us to fight."

Luka and Jonas Martin were excited. They had just seen Klaus walking into their store and ask for directions. "Excuse me sir...i would like to get to the Grand Canyon." Klaus said looking at Caroline who was waiting for him in the car. "Great choice. One of the best places on earth." Jonas said and smiled. "My son Luka could take you there if you want to." "No we just need directions. We'll be fine." Caroline said as she entered the store. Jonas examined her from top to toe. "As you wish." he said and gave them the directions. As long as they left he turned to Luka. "Don't loose them from your eyes." he said and Luka nodded as he grabbed his car keys. As soon as he approached the door he heard his name. "And Luka.." "Yes dad." "Make sure that they won't come back." Jonas said and Luka smiled.

Bonnie and Kol were having a drink. Kol was dancing with a local girl after Bonnie had turned his dance offer down. Bonnie was sitting alone. Markos was watching her from a safe distance. He couldn't believe his eyes. He immidiately texted Kai to tell him that he saw two of their enemies there. Kai asked him to approach Bonnie. Markos took his drink and approached her. "What is a lady like you doing alone?" Markos asked as he took a seat next to her. Bonnie smiled. "Having a drink. What are you doing here?" she asked playfully. "Keeping you company." Markos said. "The lady has already company." Kol said as he approached the table and sat next to Bonnie. Markos stood up and smiled at her. "See you." he said and vanished in the crowd. "What are you? Boy repeller?" Bonnie asked annoyed. "You will thank me in a while. He's not your type after all." "And how do you know what my type is?" Bonnie said irritated. "And what about that redhead? Was she your type?" she added. Kol smiled "Jealous aren't we?" "No. I just want to flirt and you keep getting in the way while I am not. What's your problem?" Bonnie said. "I don't have a problem. You wanna flirt? By all means go ahead." Kol said and left the table. He was walking away when he bumped into Markos. "Exactly the guy I wanted to see." Kol said. "Excuse me?" Markos said. He had orders from Kai not to reveal who he really was so he kept playing nice no matter how much he wanted to punch Kol on the face. "Don't play innocent. The girl is not available. If you talk to her again you will have big problems. Understand?" Kol said threateningly. "She didn't seem so "not available" to me." Markos said and smiled sarcastically to Kol. Kol took a step forward and peaned him on the wall. "Did I make my self clear?" Kol asked one more time. "Ok dude I get it. Chill out." Markos said and walked away filling Kai in about what had happened.

In New Orleans Stefan and Rebekah were driving towards their hotel. "Turn up the volume I love this song." Stefan said to Rebekah while starting singing the Bon Jovi song that was playing on the radio. Rebekah smiled at him and did as she was told. They were now driving at a deserted dark road. "Stefan slow down it's dark." Rebekah said and Stefan nodded. Stefan pushed the pedal and he panicked. "I can't slow down." "What do you mean you can't slow down?" Rebekah said full of fear. "I think there is something wrong with the car." Stefan yelled desperately. "What are we going to do?" Rebekah yelled and then it all went black. After a while Rebekah opened her eyes. Her head was in pain. Smoke was coming out of the car engeen. They had crashed onto a tree. She touched her forhead and she could feel her blood on her fingers. She turned towards the driver's seat. She was alone. Stefan wasn't there. "Stefan?" she called but nothing. She got out of the car and looked around. "Stefan where are you?" she called desperately while tears were rolling down her cheeks. Stefan was nowhere to be found.

**I hope that you liked it. Pease review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Enjoy chapter 26!**

Damon and Elena had just found a dark and deserted road. They turned and waited for Qetsiyah and Shane to show up. Damon pulled his gun out and Elena a knife that she was always carrying with her. They were hidden behind a tree. "Are you going to be able to run with those higheels?" Damon said smiling to Elena. "Please. That's what I do." Elena said. Qetsiyah and Shane had just turned and they stopped dead in their tracks. "Where did they go?" Qetsiyah said giving a worried look to Shane. "Right behind you." Elena said as she grabbed Qetsiyah from behind bringing the knife to her throat. Shane turned his head only to see Damon threatening him with a gun. He also pulled his gun out that was now pointing at Damon. "Drop your gun or she's dead." Elena yelled while scratching Qetsiyah's neck with the knife. ''I don't think so." Qetsiyah said,stepped hard on Elena's foot and gave her a punch on the stomach with her elbow. Elena had destructed Shane so Damon kicked the gun out of his hand and had him peaned to the cold cement. "Who are you? What do you want from us?" Damon yelled. Shane tried to punch him but he clearly had the upper hand. Elena was fighting hard with Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah had managed to punch her once or twice. Elena had kicked her so hard that her heel had almost pierced her skin. She was now on the road. Elena sat above her and wrapped her hand around her throat. Qetsiyah grabbed the knife that fell earlier from Elena's hand and was waiting for the right time. "Who do you work for?" Damon yelled at Shane once more. Shane knew what Qetsiyah was ready to do so he just nodded. With that Qetsiyah tried to stab Elena in the chest but she didn't make it. Elena was destructed though so she only managed a deep cut on her left leg. Elena released a light scream as she felt the knife cutting down her skin. "Bitch." she yelled and punched Qetsiyah on the face. Damon was completely mad at the time. He shot Shane and Qetsiyah on their legs. He and Elena got up and then Elena spoke. "Give a message to your boss. We will let you go this time but if we ever see you again following us or getting in our way...you are dead. And noone will save him." she said. Qetsiyah was screaming in pain as she felt the bullett deep into her wound. Shane had a twisted smile on his face and he managed to get up. "He is not our boss." He said before he collapsed unconcious on the road. "Maybe we should take them as hostages." Damon said. "Where to the hotel?" Elena said declaring the obvious. "You are right." "And if we took them I don't think that they would tell us where he is hiding. And what else do we need to learn I mean we already know who's after us." Damon nodded and they started walking towards the hotel.

Same time in Las Vegas the other Gilbert twin was with Elijah Mikaelson in the casino. Elijah was concentrating hard on the game while Katherine was looking around examining the place with her beautiful eyes and searching for familiar faces. Connor was giving her weird looks throughout the night. Looks that were creeping her out. Wesley was keeping a low profile and had his attention to Elijah. Elijah won this round too. Katherine leaned in. "I didn't know you had it in you." she whispered in his ear and Elijah smiled satisfied. "Beginer's luck." he whispered in her ear and Katherine giggled playfully. She stopped when she saw Connor looking at her again. This time Elijah noticed too. Is anything wrong mate?" Elijah said strictly to Connor. Connor smiled at Wesley. "Everything is fine. I am sorry if I made your company feel uncomfortable." he said looking deep into Katherine's eyes with a creepy smile. Katherine narrowed her eyes. No. She wouldn't let him think that he had the upper hand. "People who make me uncomfortable tend to regret it." she said and started walking towards the door. "Goodnight gentlemen." Elijah said and followed her. Connor and Wesley smiled at each other. "They seem feisty." Wesley said. "You think that we are going to win them?" he added. "I am following them." Connor said and left. Wesley continued playing. "What was that in there? Remind me not to piss you off." Elijah yelled at Katherine who was walking towards their car a few meters away. Katherine turned with a light smile. "I just didn't like the guy. I felt the need to threaten him." she said.

Stefan opened his eyes. He felt like his head was weighing a tone. He tried to move but he couldn't. He looked around but the place was completely unfamiliar. "Rebekah?" he yelled as loud as he could. "So Rebekah Mikaelson was the girl with you." he heard a familiar voice saying. But the voice was too familiar. It was his own voice. He raised his head and was shocked. "What the hell?" it was all that Stefan could say at the moment as he saw Silas stepping out of the shadows. "Is anything wrong Salvatore?" Silas asked with a smile on his face. "How are you..." "Exactly like you? Nature is playing weird games my friend." Silas said.

Caroline and Klaus were driving towards the Grand Canyon. "Maybe we should stop for the night. We need to be prepared for anything." Caroline said. "You should have said it earlier when we were in Phoenix. Now it's really hard to find a place to stay for the night. Since we turned to this road we havn't seen any other cars." Klaus said. "Yeah except from that car that is behind us the whole time since we left Phoenix." Caroline said worried. Klaus looked at the car behind them through the car mirror. "Let's not panik. I don't think that it is something we should worry about." Klaus said trying to comfort Caroline who was always overcareful with everything. "Pull over and wait for him to pass." she said and Klaus did as he was told. Luka didn't want to be exposed so he passed them and stopped a few meters away where they couldn't see him. "See? It was nothing." Klaus said and started the car. Caroline had still a bad feeling. Luka saw the car passing him and he started again. "I don't think that this is over." Caroline said as she saw the car behind them again. Klaus was now worried too and he speeded the car up. Luka was going in for the kill. He knew that they had probably understood what was going on so he speeded up too. "We are skrewed." Klaus said.

Damon and Elena were back at the hotel. "I think we need to fill the others in." Elena said. "I called Stefan but he is not answering. I will try again later." Damon responded while he was unbuttoning his shirt. Elena was stunned by the view in front of her but turned her head away when she realized that Damon was also looking at her. He smiled to himself knowing the effect he had on her. "I am going to get the first aid kit and help you clean this up." he told her pointing at her wound. "You don't have to. I can do it myself." she said. "Please. I insist." Damon said approaching her with the first aid kit. He smiled at her and took a seat next to her. He opened the box and started cleaning Elena's wound. He took a band and wrapped Elena's leg. When he raised his head he caught Elena staring deep into his icy blue eyes. Noone of them could take it anymore. They both knew what they felt for each other. Damon leaned in and kissed her. Elena closed her eyes enjoying the taste of his lips. She pulled him closer. Damon took her shirt off. Elena layed on the bed and Damon followed. He was above her,his body pressed against hers. It was going to be a great night...

Bonnie was wasted. After the mini fight she had with Kol she drank more than she should have. Kol was still on the dancefloor with a blonde now. Bonnie was looking at him persistently. When she realized that she tried to stand up and walk out of the club. She fell on one of the waiters trying to get out. The waiter lost his balance and dropped the drinks he was holding. "I am sorry.." Bonnie said loudly. "It's ok." he responded. The noise of the breaking glasses caught Kol's attention. He saw a drunk Bonnie trying hard to stand on her feet and making her way out of the club. He also saw Markos in a table near by. That was enough for him to leave the dancefloor. He wouldn't let him or anyone else near Bonnie especially now that she was drunk and vunerable. He followed her. "Hey Bonnie wait." he yelled. Bonnie heard him but she didn't stop. Not that she could. She was so drunk that she couldn't control her own feet. Kol reached her exactly the second that she was about to fall down and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Markos was following them to find out where they lived. Bonnie loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist. She tried to make a step but she couldn't. "How much did you drink?" Kol asked her. "A lot." Bonnie answered giggling. "I can see that." Kol mumbled to himself and dropped Bonnie on his shoulder. He started walking towards their car. Bonnie was mumbling several things that weren't making any sense. In a while they were home. He carried her bridal style upstairs. He entered her room and put her on the bed. He took her shoes off and he walked towards her closet to find her sleeping clothes so that she could be comfortable. Kol closed the closet and turned around to see Bonnie walking seductively towards him. He was unprepared for this but he couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips. Bonnie peaned him against the closet and started unbuttoning his shirt. "You don't wanna do this believe me." he said grabbing her wrists. Bonnie giggled. "And how do you know what I want?" she replied and started kissing his neck. Kol was completely turned on by now but he didn't want to take advantage of her. He tried hard not to give in and after a while he managed to take control of the situation. They changed positions and now he had her peaned to the closet. Kol pressed his body against hers. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "When we do this for the first time..." his hands travelling to her body "I want you to be completely sober...so that you can remember every second of pleasure that I will give to you. Every single thing that I will make you feel." Bonnie closed her eyes enjoying the sound of his seductive voice. With that Kol left the room and rushed to take a cold shower. Bonnie maked her way back to her bed and closed her eyes thinking about the one and only Kol Mikaelson.

Rebekah was walking alone in the middle of the road. Every now and then she was doing an autostop but noone was stopping. She was completely panicked about what had happened to Stefan. She tried to call him again and he answered. "Hello?" "Stefan where are you?" she yelled. Of course she couldn't tell the difference between Stefan's and Silas' voice. She was talking to Silas. "I wanted to leave you a message but I couldn't. I made my way back to the center of the town and got a new car." Silas said pretending to be Stefan. "I am a few meters away from where we crashed." Rebekah said. "Stay there I am on my way." Silas said and closed the phone. He gave a weird look at Stefan who was now unconcious took his car keys and left. He called Kai. "Silas. Good to hear you." "Hey. I got the Salvatore. I will take his place and try to find out what they are up to." "That's my boy. Well done." "I will call you when I can." he said and closed the phone grabbing his car keys.

In Los Angeles Lexi and Enzo had just returned to their hotel room. "This place is amazing. Shame that we are not here for holiday." Lexi said. "Couldn't agree more. I am going to take a shower." Enzo said and gave Lexi a quick kiss. Lexi was about to put her pijamas on when she heard a knock on the door. She approached the door and opened it. "Yes?" she said as she was examining Tripp from top to toe. "Room service." Tripp said and shot Lexi who fell unconcious on the floor. He took her and left. Enzo heard the noise and he exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body. He saw the door open and a blood stain on the carpet. "Lexi!"

**Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for taking me a whole week to update but I had some school issues so...Anyways thank you for the reviews and enjoy chapter 27.**

Liv and Luke had just finish their dinner and they were heading towards their house in Miami. Jeremy and Anna were watching them the whole time. "Do you think that they noticed us?" Anna asked as Liv and Luke were walking now faster than normal. "I don't know. We stick to the plan." Jeremy said and checked his belt to make sure that he had his gun with him. "I think that we are being followed." Luke whispered to Liv's ear. "Don't be rediculous. Who would want to follow us?" Liv said and gave a smile to her worried brother. "I don't know I just have this feeling. Especially we should be extremely careful. We have been exposed. What if those bastards from Mystic Falls found out where we are? The army arrives tomorrow...we are screwed." Luke said panicked. Jeremy and Anna heard him and they were now hiding behind a tree. Liv turned to see if Luke was right. "There is noone behind us Luke. Don't be paranoid..." "But..." "No buts. Relax." she said and they started walking again with Jeremy and Anna following them.

Rebekah was waiting patiently until she saw a black car pulling over in front of her. She didn't recognise it so she touched her gun ready to fight if the situation called for it. She was relieved to see Stefan getting out of the car. Of course what she didn't know was that that wasn't Stephan. It was Silas. Silas was completely sure about himself. He had changed clothes with Stefan and he had drawn a bruize on his head to show that he was hurt during the crash. Rebekah smiled at him. "When I woke up and didn't see you around I was totally panicked." she said approaching him. Silas couldn't believe his eyes. Rebekah was a stunning girl. Maybe this was his chance. He walked fast towards her he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a hungry kiss. Rebekah was caught completely off guard. She wanted Stefan but this was the last thing she was expecting from him. "What happened to you?" Rebekah said surprised when Silas stopped the kiss. "I was scared that I would lose you and I knew that if I didn't do it now..." Silas said and gave a shy smile to Rebekah thinking that this was what Stefan would have done in this situation. Rebekah smiled and got in the car without saying a word. Silas followed. He suddenly stopped when he realized that he didn't know where Rebekah and Stefan were living there in New Orleans. He opened the door and talked. "Do you want to ride?" he said to Rebekah. "Sure but why?" Rebekah said getting out of the passenger seat and changing position with Silas. "I drove last time and we saw what happened." Silas said. Rebekah smiled and positioned herself in the driver's seat. "It wasn't your fault. The car had some serious issues." she said trying to comfort Stefan's immitation. Silas relaxed in the passenger seat. His plan was a success.

Enzo was completely panicked. He ran out of the room in the corridor but there was nothing there. He reached the elevator and saw that it was heading towards the first floor. He started running down the stairs extremely fast. He hoped that Lexi would be in the elevator. He managed to arrive before the elevator door opened. He stood in front of the door and waited for a few seconds before it opened. Two girls walked out of the elevator giving a weird look to Enzo who was still with the towel and giggling playfully. Enzo ignored them and walked in the elevator to see another blood stain. "Damn it!" he yelled. His girlfriend was abducted and he knew nothing. He rushed to his room again and grabbed his phone. He called Jenna. "Hello?" "Hey Jenna." "Enzo...what a surprise...how are things going in Los Angeles." "Could have been better." Enzo said clearly upset. "Why what is going on? Did you find anything?" Jenna said worried by Enzo's tone. "Someone took Lexi." "What? How? When?" Jenna said panicked. Alaric who was next to her was now upset too. "What happened?" he asked. Jenna signaled him to remain silent so that she could hear Enzo. "A few minutes ago. We were exploring the town. We had just returned to the hotel room and I went to take a shower and then the door knocked and I heard a shooting. I got out of the bathroom to see what was going on. The door was open Lexi was nowhere to be found and there was a blood stain on the floor." Enzo said sad and upset. "This can't be happening. We are coming. We have nothing so far here in Chicago so we are coming." Jenna said determined. "No everyone has a mission. It is my job." Enzo said. "We are part of the same team. You know that Lexi is like my little sister. I am not hearing anything. We are coming. You can't find her all alone." Jenna said. "Thank you Jenna. I will sent you the address." Enzo said and closed the phone. "What is going on?" Alaric said. "Pack your things we are going to Los Angeles. Someone took Lexi." Jenna said. Alaric saw how upset she was so he didn't want to argue with her. He simply nodded and started packing his things. Jenna was still packing when he finished. "I am going to arrange the tickets." Alaric said and headed to the door. "Alaric...thank you." Jenna said and Alaric smiled at her and got out of the room.

Klaus and Caroline were driving fast trying to get away from Luka who was following them for an hour now. Klaus suddenly saw a narrow deserted road and decide to turn that way. "What did you just do? Do you have any idea where we are going?" Caroline yelled looking back to see if Luka had turned too. "No but all that matters now is for whoever is following us to lose us." Klaus said. "The only thing lost around here is us." Caroline said. "Well noone is after us so..." Klaus replied. Luka had stopped at the turn. He decided not to follow them. He knew that this was the way to the woods. He got in the car and started driving towards Phoenix. His phone rang. It was his father Jonas. "Hey Luka. Are you done with them?" "I am coming home." Luka said. "So they are dead." Jonas said relieved. "No I left them." Luka said. "What? You know what our orders are. The Mystic Falls cliques..." "They turned towards the woods so I decided to..." "You decided? You decided? What am I going to tell to Kai?" "They are heading to the woods father. There is no much I could have done." Luka said and closed the phone. "Stop the car." Caroline said. "Why?" Klaus said. "Just do it." Caroline yelled. "Ok love." Klaus said and did as he was asked to. Caroline got of the car. She looked around and she noticed that they were already in the woods. Klaus followed her out of the car. "He lost us I think it's time to go back." Caroline said Klaus was playing with the car keys in his hands. "And what if he is waiting for us to go back?" he said. Caroline sighed. "Then what are we doing. We are not going further into the woods for no damn reason so..." "Why what's wrong with the woods?" Klaus asked amused. "No civilization." Caroline said with a fake smile. "And all these insects...oh my god they are disgusting." she added. Klaus left the car keys on the car and started approaching her. "Don't tell me that a clique member who fights with people and is risking her life is afraid of bugs?" he said smiling. "I am not afraid of them they just disgust me." Caroline said with wide open eyes and irritated. She noticed that Klaus was coming closer so she started walking towards the opposite direction. It was really dark and she didn't notice a rock among the big grass. She stumbled and she was ready to fall down when she felt two arms holding her tight. "Be careful love. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." Klaus whispered in her ear. Caroline's heart was beating so fast that she was sure Klaus could hear it. She turned around and looked deeply into his eyes. She had never noticed before how beautiful his blue eyes were. Klaus was looking back at her. He wanted her badly. He thought that it was time for him to make a move. But when Caroline parted her eyes from his and looked towards the sky..." I am going to kill you." she said irritated. "What? Why?" Klaus said. "Because a bird has our car keys." Caroline yelled pointing towards the crow who had grabbed the keys from where Klaus had left them. "Shit! Fucking bird!" Klaus yelled and Caroline rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

**Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the support and enjoy chapter 28!**

"I am going to shoot it. I am going to shoot it!" Klaus yelled angrily and pulled his gun out. Caroline rushed next to him as soon as he pointed the bird. "No Klaus! Give me the gun." she said angrily. Klaus looked at her disappointed. "Seriously? I said give me the gun. Klaus! Stop behaving like a five year old." "It took my keys." Klaus said while giving the gun to Caroline. "You shouldn't have left them like that. It's a bird it doesn't understand." "We need a bait. We need to get this bird down. NOW!" Klaus said angrily. They were both now looking at each other trying to find a solution to the problem but there was only awkward silence. "It would be so much easier if we just..." Klaus began to say but was instantly interrupted. "I said no. Noone is dying today. Did I make myself clear?" Caroline said giving him a warning look. "Fine what do you suggest then? You do understand that if we don't take those keys back we have to walk ourselves around Arizona." Klaus said. "And remind me whose fault is this? Oh wait I know...yours." Caroline said sarcastically. "And I found a solution..." "Is that what you do when something gets in the way? Kill it? Just like that?" Caroline said angrily. "Fighting is the last thing we need now. Ok what if I shoot in the air to scare the bird and drop the keys?" "I wouldn't risk it. It may not drop the keys and just leave...and then we are truly screwed. More screwed than we already are." Caroline said. "Then what?" Klaus said looking seriously troubled. "I don't know." "I will take the risk." "But..." Caroline tried to protest. "We have no choice since you want this bird to live." Klaus said and Caroline nodded. Klaus took a deep breath and shot in the air. Caroline looked up to see the bird gone and the keys nowhere. "Perfect. Just perfect." she said. Klaus started walking towards the car mumbling and cursing his luck while Caroline was totally pissed off. "I don't have signal. Damn it." Klaus said angrily. "Mine is deactivated. Dead battery." Caroline said. "What do we do?" she asked. "Sleep. And in the morning we can go back to Phoenix hitchiking and take another car." "I agree with the plan but is it safe to go back to Phoenix? I mean it's where it all started." "Now that I think about it these guys at the gas station were the thing we were looking for. I am sure about it." "You think that they are working for Kai?" Caroline said narrowing her eyes. Klaus simply nodded. "Time for action then. PS I am taking the back seat." Caroline said and walked towards the car. "What a coincidence me too." Klaus said with a smile. Caroline gave him an angry look. "Fine just kidding love."

Same time in Las Vegas Elijah and Katherine arrived at their hotel room. "I insist that those two guys Elijah were really suspicious." Katherine said reffering to Wesley and Connor. "Were they? I actually didn't noticed them." Elijah said taking softly Katherine's hand into his. "And why is that?" Katherine said in a shaky voice trying to hide the smile that formed in her lips. "Because I was looking at you..." Elijah said and Katherine decided to do the final step. She took his face in her delicate hands and brought her lips to his. The kiss was innocent and shy. When Katherine released Elijah she couldn't but notice the smile that had formed in his lips and she spoke. "You know it would be a really good time to tell you what I wanted to in the plane." Katherine said. "Finally. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time now." Elijah said smiling. "Elijah I...I am in love with you." Katherine said looking deep into his eyes. "And I have been waiting for this moment too for a long time now." Elijah said and Katherine smiled widely. They spent the rest of their night hugged and kissing.

Jeremy and Anna were walking in the streets of Miami. They were making their way back to the hotel room. They have found out where Liv and Luke were living and they were ready to prepare their attack. Suddenly Anna's phone rang and she saw that it was Jenna. "Hey Jenna what's up?" "Enzo called me. Someone took Lexi. I called Bonnie but she is not picking up and Caroline's phone is closed." "What how?" "I can't explain right now but I am going there with Alaric to help Enzo find her." "I wish I could come but we have something here." "Really?" "We found Liv and Luke. We are planning an attack." "Just promise to be careful." Jenna said worried. "Ok. Fill me in about Lexi ok?" "Of course. We will be in touch." Jenna said and closed the phone. She informed Alaric about Liv and Luke and Anna did the same to Jeremy about Lexi.

The morning came in New York and Elena opened her eyes to find out that she was in Damon's arms. She couldn't help but smile when she saw how beautiful and innocent he looked when he was sleeping. "Stalker?" Damon asked with his icy blue eyes still closed. "How long have you been awake?" Elena asked while blushing. "Long enough." he said and gave her a quick kiss before getting up. Elena was looking speachless at the view in front of her. Damn he was really hot. "I am getting breakfast." Damon said got dressed quickly and left the room. Elena giggled and brought the pillow in her face while leting herself fall back to the bed. This was definetely her best morning.

Morning came also to Hawaii and Bonnie opened her beautiful eyes. She had a terrible headache from all the alcohol. The house was extremely quiet. She got up. She was with her underwear remembering nothing from last night. She wore a robe and walked herself downstairs. She looked out of the window to see Kol all wet and sexy coming from his morning swim. She walked towards the kitchen and made herself a cup of bitter coffee. Kol came into the kitchen looking Bonnie with her revealing robe from top to toe. "Goodmorning darling." he said with his usual smirk. "Morning yes...good...I don't know." Bonnie said bringing her hand to her forehead. "Hangover. Well you did drink a lot last night." Kol said. Bonnie was dying to ask him what had happened yesterday but she was feeling a little ashamed that she got wasted in front of him. Anyways she wanted so badly to fill in the gaps in her memory. "Did anything unusual happened last night?" she asked in a low voice. "Yes. We had wild sex." Kol simply said. "What?" Bonnie said spitting out her coffee. "Relax darling. I am kidding..." Bonnie seemed relieved "...well the truth is that you tried a lot to seduce me but I as a proper gentleman didn't give in." Kol said and left the kitchen leaving a confused Bonnie behind. "What do you mean seduce you?" Bonnie asked following Kol in the front porch and narrowing her green eyes. "Well you almost took my shirt off and you also kissed my neck several times." Kol said smiling to her. "I always knew that you wanted me. That proves me right." he added while caressing her cheek with a playful look on his eyes. Bonnie gave a light slap in his hand. "And I am supposed to believe you right?" she said sarcastically. "No reason to lie to you darling. Wether you believe it or not that's exactly what happened." Kol said and ran back to the sea. Bonnie was heading inside but stopped to take a look at the young Mikaelson. Damn her feelings for this boy. She didn't know exactly what was it but she definetely felt something for him. He was the only one that could make her mad,the only one that could make her crave things she had never thought about before. She had sctually fallen for him but she wouldn't admit to herself. He was right. She did want him. Badly. She was drawn out of her thoughts when he got out of the water and started walking towards her. "You should definetely swim. The water is awesome." he said and got inside the house. Bonnie followed him. "If what you said about last night is true...then I owe you an apology. Well I am sorry." she said in an extremely low voice. "Sorry for what?" Kol asked smirking. "You have to make this hard don't you?" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes. "If you are talking about you being all over me..." he walked towards her until their bodies were centimeters away "...it was my pleasure." he said looking seductively and deeply into her eyes. He was doing it again. He knew how this was making her feel. All weak and vulnerable. Bonnie blinked a few times trying to get her spunk back. "Don't get your hopes up. It was the alcohol talking and acting." she said and got upstairs. Kol smiled to himself. "I'll get you." he mumbled and went to the kitchen. He always needed a glass of bourbon in the morning.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Enjoy chapter 29.**

_Caroline closed her eyes enjoiying his kiss. He was a perfect kisser. Klaus peaned her to the wall and deepened the kiss his hands never leaving her body. Caroline could feel the need not to part her lips from his. Soon Klaus grabbed her hips and brought her legs around his waist. He stopped the kiss only to take his t-shirt off. Caroline was amazed by the view in front of her eyes. Klaus had an amazing body. He kissed her again. A moan escaped her lips as his mouth was travelling to her neck_. "Oh my god." Caroline said and got out of the car. She was all sweaty and upset. That was probably the most vivid dream she had ever had. "Why? I mean he is the last person I would want to...oh my god." Caroline said walking nervously up and down. She stopped only when she realized that Klaus was not there. She looked around but he was nowhere. "Klaus?" she yelled with all her strength. Suddenly a shirtless Klaus appeared from the path that was leading farther into the woods. "Goodmorning love." Klaus said with a charming smile. In the view of his bare chest Caroline remembered the dream she had and immidiately turned her head to the opposite direction. "Goodmorning." she said. "I brought you breakfast." Klaus said handing her two apples. "Thank you." she replied dryly. "Is anything wrong?" Klaus asked seeing her upset. "No. Of course not. Why would anything be wrong? Do you know anything?" Caroline asked upset. "No I just...It's that I saw you a little moody." "No. Everything is perfectly fine." Caroline said and took a bite of her apple. "Don't you think it's time to go? We have a long way in front of us." Caroline said. "Yeah sure finish your breakfast and I am ready to go." Klaus replied and Caroline nodded and took her last bite. "Ready. Give me my suitcase." "No I will carry the things." "You can't carry all these alone." Caroline said pointing to the suitcases. "No I insist." Klaus said took the suitcases and started walking. Caroline followed.

Silas opened his eyes and looked at the still sleeping Rebekah. She was so beautiful. He thought how lucky Stefan Salvatore was to have all those things. Because that is exactly what he was. Just lucky. Lucky to grow up with his family. Lucky that he wasn't the one that was put for adoption. Silas hadn't told Kai but he knew that he was the twin of Stefan Salvatore. It was the time when the Salvatores had financial difficulties. Damon was already a little boy when his mother gave birth to the twins. They couldn't raise two children so they gave one for adoption. That one was Silas. His participation to Kai's clique against the cliques of Mystic Falls was a kind of revenge for him. For all the things he went through. His thoughts were interrupted. "Goodmorning Stefan." Rebekah said getting out of the bed and covering herself with her see through black robe. "Even now you look amazing." Silas said and earned a sweet smile from her. "Would you like to talk about what happened yesterdsay?" Rebekah said. "You mean about the kiss?" Silas said smiling. "Yeah. It's not that I mind...on the contrary...it's just that I am not used to it. You know you have always been distant. Especially after the incident with Zack." Silas had no idea what she was talking about but he decided to play his role. "But that belongs to the past right? Besides after the accident I realized that I can't risk losing you." he said and Rebekah gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I love you Stefan." she said and went to the bathroom leaving Silas alone with his thoughts again.

Enzo opened the hotel room door and saw Jenna and Alaric. "Anything new?" Alaric asked. "No nothing. I am so damn useless." Enzo yelled upset and disappointed. He loved Lexi more than anything in this world and he didn't know where she was or if she was ok. Jenna gave him a hug. "Don't worry we will find her. She is going to be ok. You know better than anyone how strong she is. I am sure she will make it out of this without even a scratch." Jenna said tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Lexi opened her eyes. She was in pain from the bullett that was still in her arm. "Who are you?" she said as long as she saw Tripp. "Me? Your worst nightmare sweetheart." he replied and slapped her on the face. "You son of a bitch. I am going to kill you." "Set yourself free and then we are talking about this." Tripp said and bursted in laughs. Lexi frowned and decided to get out of this place no matter what. She was a clique member. She was prepared for this. She wouldn't back down. Tripp left the room and Lexi had already a plan. He wouldn't win this.

A man named Ben was guarding the tied up Stefan. He was a hostage of his twin brother that he knew nothing about. "Where is he? Your boss?" Stefan asked. "Non of your business." the man replied. "Why is he like me?" Stefan asked but got no answer. "I am talking to you. Tell me." Ben remained silent. "Fine. Tell to my cheap imitation that he and Kai won't win this war." Stefan said angrily. At the mention of Kai's name Ben turned to look at Stefan. "What? You thought that we didn't know that you were Kai's bitches? We will find him and when we do you are screwed." Stefan said driving Ben mad. Ben slaped him on the face. "Shut up Salvatore. You are screwed. Kai doesn't want to be found and do you know what that means? That he won't be found. The days of the Mystic Falls cliques are counted." Ben said and left the room. "Come back here you son of a bitch. Damn it." Stefan yelled. He had to get out of there soon.

Markos entered the house and saw Kai walking up and down nervously. "What happened to you?" he asked. "I have losers for partners that's what happened. Did you know that Qetsiyah and Shane were completely knocked out by the older Salvatore and one of the Gilbert twins? Ha? And Jonas with his son Luka left one of the Mikaelsons and Caroline Forbes from La Familia slip right through their hands? At least Silas is playing the role of the young Salvatore whom he caught and Tripp took Lexi Branson from La Familia." Kai said angrily. ""Well what about Wesley and Connor?" "They spotted Elijah Mikaelson and the other Gilbert twin." "Don't worry. We will win this." "We better win this." Kai said narrowing his eyes. "You think that we should do something about the Mikaelson and the Bennett?" Markos said. "Of course we will. We have their number don't we?" Kai asked. "Of course we do. What do you have in mind?" "Well they want to find me. Let's give them what they want. I am tired of hide and seek. We will invite them in an open battle...face to face. All of them and all of us." Kai said with an evil smirk formed on his lips.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
